The Story of Rue
by Tigressfan12
Summary: She was only a soul…. Left behind…. Alone…. Until she met them. When a new tiger comes to the Jade Palace she and Tigress learn more about their pasts.
1. Chapter 1 Running Away

Hello! I'm just saying I'm a big fan of some of the fanfics here and I wanted to make my own OC. When that worked out I made this fanfic (my first one!)  
Also I would like to thank Timbit the Lynx-Angel for supporting me. Well here it goes!

* * *

Hello! I'm Rue and this is my story over how I met the Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five and learned about my past. You will learn more about me through the story, well enough talk let's begin.

The sun was shining through the high iron-wood trees, the wind blew some leaves through the open field and was waving the grass slowly. It was a normal day for all the children and they where playing in the tall grass of the orphan camp, all but one.  
There, in the shadows, sat a little tiger of four years old, as always, lonely under a tree hugging her knees. Nobody liked her just because she was different, different then al the other bunnies and pigs.

"Okay, children pack your stuff, we are going to move again!" Ms. Jung shouted. She was one of the three caretakers and not one of the nicest.

"You too Rue!" she said again.

"I will be done in a few seconds Ms. Jung" Rue replied.

"Do you need help Rue?" Ms. Cloud sad, she was the nicest caretaker around and felt sorry for her because of her blindness.

"No, I'm fine Ms. Cloud" Rue said while reaching for her staff but before she could grab it some kid pulled it away and she fell. While all the other kids where  
laughing at her Ms. Cloud walked up to her to help her up but Rue only waved her away saying she could do it alone.

"Haha, very funny Wang" Rue said in her cold and sarcastic tone.

Rue put two fingers on the ground then stood up and grabbed the staff from Wang, while the pig was still shocked and managed to stutter "how d-did you k-know where I-I w-was standing? And how did y-you know it was me!" Rue just walked away with her backpack on her back ready to move again.

The group was walking through the high bamboo forests again, you could see the sun through the high trees and sometimes a deer or other animals walking by, greeting the orphans and sheep caretakers.  
While everybody was walking with their stuff looking around and enjoying the sights Wang and another pig walked over to Rue, while Wag let her trip, the other one grabbed her staff.

The little tiger now lay on the ground and everybody standing around her laughing, now she was mad, she jumped up, grabbed her staff back and kicked both the boys so hard that they flew into two trees.  
When two other kids where about to punch her she let hear a loud growl making all the girls (and some boys) shiver in fear and punched one of the boy hard in the abdomen while kicking another one in the *sensitive* spot.

"How can she fight? She is blind! Just a stupid blind girl!" one of the bunnies said.

He better had not said that, "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm stupid!" the tiger replied while running towards the bunny ready to punch him. The bunny immediately froze but before she could reach him she was pulled away by Ms. Jung.

"How dare you, you idiot child!" she screamed.

Rue looked around seeing scared and shocked faces everywhere, she looked down in shame _I don't belong here _she thought. She looked up again seeing Ms. Cloud helping one of the boys, giving her a sympathized but disappointed look.

The rest of the day they traveled further through the forests but poor Rue was pulled by Ms. Jung the complete trip, mad at her for doing such a thing. Ms. Cloud had tried to talk to Ms. Jung saying the children always mocked her, even Ms. Irina tried but it didn't help.

It was night at the new camp, you could see the dark night sky, bright white shining stars, the moonlight giving some of the trees a little spooky glance, a few animals going to their sleeping spots, owls sitting in their trees and fireflies flying to some place.

The tents where already set up and everyone was sitting around a cozy campfire telling stories, the fire had a nice warmth giving everyone an orange-red glow it almost looked like a painting.

While Wang had just finished his story one of his friends came crawling from behind a tree and scared everybody when he jumped up.

"Hey, Rue why were you not scared?" the bunny girl that sat next to her asked.

She had a little pink dress and a cherry blossom leaf in her hair, Rue had seen her before but never talked to her and now she thought about it she hadn't talked much to anyone.

"Because I already saw him coming" she simply replied.

"How do you mean, you saw him coming?"

"It's complicated".

"Okay" she sad while throwing a little branch and the leaf of her hair in the fire.

"You don't talk so much, do you?" she asked again.

"No"

"Why not?"

"I-I don't know"

The girl was about to say another thing but Ms. Irina interrupted her.

"Everybody it's getting late, all grab your sleep mats and go to bed" Ms. Irina said, she was the oldest one of the caretakers and also the one who knows how to heal and bandage wounds.

While everybody was asleep Rue silently packed her stuff and crawled out of the tent, while she was beginning to run on al four she looked back one more time and said "good bye, forever" and she continued to run.

* * *

Well that was the first chapter! any tips/comments are welcome.  
Please R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2 First fight and Silent tears

And here is chapter 2! And thanks for all the reviews guys. :D

* * *

(1 year later)

The market was full with geese, rabbits, pigs and other animals who where doing there daily work, Rue walked down the busy streets and markets searching for food, it was one year after she left the orphan camp and she was now five years old. She walked over to an apple stand where she spoke to the goose that was standing there talking to some other goose.

"I'm sorry sir, but can have one apple?" she asked.

"Sure you can have one" the goose said while smiling "but only if you pay" he continued still smiling.

"But I don't have any money".

"Well to bad little girl but then you can't have one of my apples".

"B-but" she sighed "fine" she said while walking away.

"Wait, wait little girl" the other goose called her over

"What's wrong ma'am?"

"Can I see your eyes?"

Rue walked back to them, followed by another question from the goose "are you-  
"-blind?" her man finished the line for her.

"Yes" Rue simply answered

"And how old are you?"

"I'm five".

At that answer the goose could only gasp in shock, "ow you poor kid, you can have an apple, you know what? Take a complete back if you want!" the goose said, feeling sorry for the little tiger.

"WHAT!" the goose yelled back at his wife. "Those are my apples!"

"Ow, she is just a kid for god sake!", "give her those apples!" his wife replied.

"But honey w-  
He was cut of by Rue who was watching them saying; "Thank you ma'am but five apples will be enough. Are you sure I can have them?"

"Absolutely, here, take them" she said while handing here the five apples.

"Thank you" Rue replied with a little smile and walking further down the market.

While she walked she could see all kind of shops, shops with tea, with paintings, with pencils and more, all of it looked beautiful with the sunbeams shining on it.  
But sad enough she couldn't buy anything.

After a while she got hungry, she took a bite of one of her apples and continued walking, then she saw a little shop with many, many scrolls.  
She went inside to ask the pig owner about the scrolls, which appears to be kung fu, medication, surviving and many other scrolls. She walked past the shelves looking at the scrolls, there were so many; she saw blue one, red one with golden patterns on it, and also posters of kung fu positions.

The owner asked her if she wanted to buy some but she didn't have any money. Because the pig felt sorry for her, so he gave her special scrolls; one scroll about the basics of kung fu, one about medication and three about surviving on the streets and in the forests.  
She was about to thank the man when he asked if she needed a place to stay, she said 'yes' and could stay one night with him but in that one night he had already learned her how the read and meditate.

The next day Rue had already thanked the pig and was walking through the forests with her staff while reading the scrolls about kung fu and looking for berries to eat.  
_I don't want to eat all my apples up in one time _she thought. While she continued walking she saw a tall tree, which had fruits in it, she tried to climb it but she immediately fell down.

She stood up rubbing her head and tried it again this time leaving her staff on the ground, she continued this till night and fell asleep under the tree between the flowers and grass that grow under the tall tree itself. The next morning she continued trying to climb again.

After three days she managed to climb it but now her problem was to get down, because she was blind and couldn't see good without her staff she fell out of the tree again, luckily this time she managed to grab a branch before hitting the ground.  
By the end of the year she had managed to climb trees with her staff or without her staff and climbing down with or without her staff (though she mostly did everything with her staff).

The sun was already setting in the sky, giving the forest a glow of orange and red. It has been 15 months since she has left the orphan camp and she was beginning to get used to the live outside on her own.  
_I bet they don't even miss me _Rue thought while running with her staff in one of her paws. She was about to rest when she heard some rustle from the bushes.

Slowly she was beginning to walk towards the bunch when a croc jumped up from it, surprising her and pinning her to the ground. Soon she was surrounded by ten crocodiles when the leader stepped forward.

"Give us all your money and belongings!" he demanded.

"I don't have any money".

"Then give us your belongings, like that staff or something!" he said again.

"No".

"What! Ow, you little- he couldn't think of a word and just screamed, "get that stupid blind kid!" He better had not said that because Rue hates it when she is called stupid or something else just because she is blind, now she was mad.  
Soon nine croc bandits were charging at her, but Rue already saw every movement of them coming and deflected each punch or kick with her staff.

Rue then delivered a kick to the jaw of one of the bandits, as soon as it hit him he flew back into another croc and they both crashed into one of the iron-wood trees, the impact so hard that it knocked them unconscious.

Next were three other bandits that also were charging at her, she deflected their punches with her staff and managed to knock one of the three unconscious, while Rue was still defending herself the leader noticed something.

"She is only using defend tactics!" he yelled to his crew.

This took Rue completely of guard so another croc, that came running from the left, managed to make a deep cut with his sword that ran from her hip till the middle of her leg.  
Rue collapsed while screaming from pain, but she managed to give the three bandits a hard knock with her staff knocking them unconscious.

She stood up deflecting one knife that the leader threw at her and ran away as fast as she could, while she run she could feel the leader and the remaining three bandits close after her but there, on a little mountain side, she saw a little cave.  
As fast as she could she ran to the cave and hide in there, she could hear the bandits fighting over where she was and eventually leaving to go pick up the fallen members of the crew.

Rue lay there silent as the night, afraid that they might come back, when she didn't hear them anymore she managed to get up looking at her wound.  
It was a really deep cut and also the left side of her vest was a little torn, she went outside the cave crawling on her good paws looking for something to stop the bleeding.

Soon she found what she was looking for, a little green plant with a pink-orange flower on it, she picked the plant from the ground and also picked two leafs from another one, it was a plant with big, long and wide leaves then she crawled back inside the cave.

She made a medicine from the plants flower and put the first leaf vertical on the wound while she rolled the second leaf around her leg to make sure the other leaf didn't move.  
After that she layed down on the floor, silently crying and after her whisper; "_I miss my mommy" _she fell asleep.

The next day she woke up in the cave it was still dark but thanks to her feline eyes she could she the walls of the cave, it wasn't very long and where it ended you could see rocks blocking the end, the walls where rough with some sort of line pattern on it.

She lived in the cave for seven years, she had enough food and medicine, she could meditate and practice kung fu in silence but when she was twelve she wanted to see more, so she started to travel.  
She travelled through the country and had seen so many villages and cities; she enjoyed travelling and found places in the forests or alleys to sleep in.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 2:) And poor little Rue  
Please R&R! :D


	3. Chapter 3 Old enemies become Friends

And here is chapter 3! In this chapter Rue is meeting some old friends, that's all I can say ;)

* * *

It now has been ten years since she has left the orphan camp and she was fully used to the live on the streets. She had never stolen something and in her younger years, five till twelve, people felt sorry for her so they sometimes gave her food.

Although she didn't need it, she didn't want to be rude so she accepted it. Also she still had the scar on her left side but it didn't bother her anymore.  
Through the years she still practiced the basics of kung fu and also how to fight, though she didn't know good attacks yet she could defend herself pretty good, sad enough she couldn't see/feel air attacks so that was her weakness (and of course she always used her staff).

The sun was beginning to rise through the high trees and while the tiger walked further you could already see, in the distance, the little town; Chengyang.  
It was a nice little town; it had a the few shops, high mountains, green landscapes and flower gardens, also everybody knew each other in this little town, so they where a little surprised to see a new face.

Rue walked past the few shops looking curious about what they sold, she spent the rest of the day looking around in the town, enjoying the landscapes and helping some villagers when night arrived.

Because she couldn't find a good alley or other place to sleep, she walked around in the town seeking for one. The moonlight gave the houses, shops and mountains a beautiful glow.

While she walked further she saw a tall tree with big and wide branches, she decided that she would sleep in the tree for tonight. She climbed up to the biggest branch and lay down falling asleep with the peaceful sounds of the little river that lay around the town.

The next day Rue woke up, almost forgetting she was in a tree, and managed grab a branch before falling. She could see through the sun that it was already past the morning so she had a quick lunch and then start moving again.

When she was past the last house, out of town and in the forests again she continued walking enjoying the sight of the tall grass, the tall trees and the many flowers while some of them were still growing.  
After a couple hours she suddenly heart loud screaming, when she realized it was coming from children not far from her she ran as fast as she could towards the screams.

When she arrived at the place she saw and open field with a group of pigs, bunnies and three sheep, surrounded by a group of ten crocodiles.  
She could see the kids where around the age of four and eighteen because some of them where hiding behind the sheep and the older ones were trying to protect them, she immediately saw they where scared and couldn't fight or defend themselves well.

The tiger didn't wait another second and rushed forward knocking three bandits to the ground, while they charged back at her she delivered a punch to the jaw by one of them and a kick in the abdomen by the other one knocking two of them in the nearby trees.

She continued with a roundhouse kick knocking two others unconscious and then punched another at the shoulder, sending him flying to two other crocodiles.  
While Rue was taking a little time to catch her breath the leader charged at her with his sword.  
The leader made a deep cut in her left side, making the old wound open again, and the tiger collapsed in pain.

"I know you, you're that stupid little blind girl that escaped from us ten years ago," the leader said.

"And you're the pathetic little leader of this crew that couldn't beat a five year old girl" Rue replied in a teasing tone.

"Why you little- he didn't finished his sentence but raised his sword ready to kill Rue when suddenly a flash of white and pink appeared for his eyes.

"What the-!" he yelled but was interrupted by all the little kids between the four and ten screaming; "leave the tiger alone!"

The leader was overwhelmed by all the little children jumping on him and some even biting him.

"What's wrong, can't even handle a bunch of little kids?" Rue said in her teasing tone again.

"Get them of, of me!" the leader yelled.

While the kids jumped of, of him and he could see again, he saw a big orange fist coming at him. The leader hadn't enough time to react so he was send flying into one of the nearby trees.

"Listen good because I'm saying this once, leave and never come back!" Rue yelled at them while she watched the bandits run away.

She turned around to see happy faces everywhere and hearing 'thank you' from the older kids. She wanted to say sometime back but collapsed grasping her left side.  
One of the sheep ran towards her with some medicine and bandages, she bandaged the wound and helped her up.

"Rue?"

The tiger looked up at hearing her name and turned around to see Ms. Cloud standing there. Now she knew why this group looked oddly familiar it was the orphan camp but with new kids and the now grown up kids!

"Rue is that you?" Ms. Cloud repeated again.

"Y-yes Ms. Cloud"

The sheep ran to hug her "I thought we would never see you again!"

"And look how big she has grown" Ms. Irina added.

"Hey blindy! Is that you?"

"Wang! I hate that name!"

"Sorry, it's a habit"

"Where have you been al these years?" Ms. Cloud asked.

"I travelled through the country"

"But why did you leave?" the bunny girl, that had talked to her by the campfire years ago, asked.

"Uhh I-" she was cut of by Ms. Jung "well, I still didn't forget what she has done al those years ago!"

Rue cringed at the sound of hearing Ms. Jung's voice again and didn't want to know how much they hated her.

"But we forgave her Ms. Jung" one of the pigs said.

"Yeah! She is awesome! I mean have you seen how she saved us?" Wang screamed exited. "Hmpff… fine" Ms. Jung said while walking away to her tent.

The rest of the day Rue spent with talking about her travelling adventures and she could stay there one night.  
The next day she greeted she group and continued travelling again, leaving with new good memories about the camp.

(5 years later)

Deep in the forest, between all the tall trees and little flowers, you could see a now twenty year old tiger training punches on trees and practicing defend tactics. Rue still didn't know how to fight for real but she could defend herself, she also had been practicing reading in her special scrolls, which sometimes can be pretty hard when your blind. And luckily she now could heal and bandage wounds and survive one her own perfectly.

She had now travelled for eight years and still she enjoyed it, seeing all the beauty of the country, the high mountains, the little villages, big cities and so much more.  
The tiger walked further through the woods, seeing in the distance her new destination, Gongmen City, when she walked into the big city she could see al kind of things, villagers walking around, salesman standing behind their stands and even little children play with their toys.

She walked up a high hill looking over the city; you could see where they were restoring the Tower of the Sacred Flames, you could see all the little houses and even the big harbour with the huge boats and ships.

She walked from the hill into the city again, while walking past the Gongmen Jail she could see the sign waving in the wind, when she walked further into the city her eye fell on a poster that hang on one of the walls. It was a pig red poster with golden rand; on it were shadows of six warriors with a little text under it.  
_  
Thank the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, who saved us from Lord Shen! _It read.

She had heart stories of them before, over how the Five came together, who they were and what kind of fighting style they were master of and even their pasts.  
Then about the mighty Dragon Warrior who fell out of the sky on a fireball, the poor panda first was underestimated by Tai Lung and then by Lord Shen.

Rue would love to meet them some day, then she saw she had missed a spot of the poster; _Not only the heroes of the Valley of Peace but also of China!  
Hmm… so the Valley of Peace? Maybe I can meet them!_ The tiger thought. And so Rue begins her journey to the valley.

* * *

And that's chapter 3, so now Rue has friends in the camp and is going to the Valley of Peace.  
Please R&R :D


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Masters

Hey guys! First I all want to thank you for the reviews! And I'll try (although it's going to be hard :D).  
In this chapter Rue will (finally) meet the masters :D  
But how will they meet? ;)

* * *

(One week later)

The night was just over and the sun was beginning to shine over the great Jade Palace.  
Most the of valley was still asleep or preparing things for their shops, only in the Jade Palace you could hear rumble in the barracks and when the gong rang you could see the five warriors standing saying their usual; "good morning, master".

"Good morning, students today we-… he sighed and then continued, -where is Po?" he asked slightly annoyed by the panda because he still couldn't stand up early.

When he saw the Five pulled there shoulders up, saying the didn't now he had enough; "PANDA!"

"Dahh! Sorry master!" Po said while stumbling out of his room, getting a stern glance from Shifu.

"As I was saying, we are going to train as usual, you can have breakfast first and then meet me at the training hall… you're dismissed" he said while walking away.

The warriors walked to the kitchen where Po made breakfast, entering the kitchen silent (and still a little tired) the warriors ate and then went to the training hall.

Once they arrived there they started immediately (not even tired anymore), Tigress was training on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion, crushing almost al the swinging clubs, Monkey and Viper were sparring on the Field of Fiery Death, nearly avoiding the flames and each other strikes, Mantis was training his speed in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and as last Crane and Po were sparring on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Po still struggling with his balance and trying to do two things at one time.

Shifu was watching his students with proud (even Po!) when after a while, Zeng came flying in (or more crashing in).

"M-master Shifu, bandits are i-in the forests I think t-they are coming to the valley!" he managed to say between his deep breaths and landing on the floor with a _thud_.

"Students, go stop these bandits and if they don't run away try to capture them" Shifu replied with a calm tone, knowing his students wouldn't lose from a few bandits (but what he didn't know is what they would bring with them).

The six warriors stopped their training and rushed to the bamboo forest not far from the valley. When they arrived they saw a group of ten croc bandits ready to attack the valley.

"Leave now or you have to fight us first! Tigress demanded.

"Ow yeah, and who are you guys to tell us that?" the leader asked in a teasing tone.

"We're the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, protectors of this valley!" Po said excited. "Man, I always wanted to say that" he continued smiling.

This made Tigress face-palm, Monkey, Mantis and Crane chuckle while Viper just gave the panda a smile.

"Well, well you people got some lines but let's see how good you are" the leader said. "ATTACK!"

The eight bandits charged at the warriors; Po took one out with a round-house kick, Monkey punched one in the jaw, Mantis charged towards three and surprised them with his speed knocking them unconscious before they could even move, Viper was fighting with one avoiding his punches and kicks and striking him with her tail and Crane easily knocked two of them out with a huge blow of wind in their faces.

While the others where fighting the eight, Tigress ran towards the leader punching him right in the face sending him in a tree, he stood up again and charged at her with his sword now aiming at her.  
Tigress was ready to deflect the sword but suddenly the ninth croc came from behind her, knocking her on her back so the leader could come and pinning her down.

"Not so tough now, aren't you?" he asked in a teasing tone while lifting his sword, but before her could bring it down it was swiped out of his hands by a long staff followed by a punch to his jaw, which knocked him into a tree.

The mysterious figure continued with kicking the ninth croc in the abdomen sending him flying too, soon all the bandits were lying on the ground defeated.

"You again?" the leader asked, seeing who the figure was; "ow no, come boys RUN!" and they all ran into the forests.

When the figure was about to turn around she was tackled to the ground by Tigress.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" she demanded.

"Wow, calm down I'm on your side" the figure said while standing up and turning around so she see them.

"And how do we know that?" Monkey asked.

"I h-" she couldn't finish because Tigress threw another punch at her and Monkey tried to let her trip, she deflected the punch and delivered one of her own then jumped over Monkey knocking him over with a tap of her staff.

Soon she was deflecting punches from Po, Tigress, Monkey and Mantis, trying not to hurt them seriously but still defending herself.  
It worked until Viper noticed the same thing the leader noticed fifteen years ago.

_She is only using defend tactics! And there's something else but what? _She thought, then she knew it.

"Crane fly high into the sky, but very silent, and then attack her from there".

"Why?" he asked not understanding her.

"Just do it, please?"

"Okay" he said, then flew into the air and waited for the right moment. When it came he dived with full speed towards the figure, who didn't seem to notice him, and knocked her to the ground while she cried in pain.  
The others were still a little bit shocked that the figure was blown down so easy from the air attack that only Po and Crane could react by pulling the figure up and holding her by the arms while Monkey grabbed her staff.

Now the warriors could really look at the figure they could see it was a young tiger and by hear voice they could hear she was a female, she also had the same pattern of stripes and the same colour of fur as Tigress (though she was a little smaller then her).

Also she wore a black Chinese vest with golden vine patterns, held together with small metal fasteners and golden waist wrap/belt. She also wears black silk pants, carried a small backpack and had silver/grey yet fiery eyes.

"I'm asking you this one more time, who are you and what are you doing here?" Tigress asked taking slow breaths.

"I'm telling you that I'm on your side" the tiger replied.

"Then why d-" Tigress was cut of by Viper who said, "wait Tigress, I think she really is on our side"

"What do you mean?" Po asked.

"Well, she helped us"

"Yeah, but then she attacked us" Mantis said.

"But didn't you notice she only started when you guys did and that she was only using defend tactics?"

At that comment everybody fell silent, thinking the fight over.

"She's right" Crane said realising it and letting the tiger loose from his grip.

"Thank you" the tiger replied while rubbing her head, "and uhm… can I have my staff back?"

"Uhmm… you're talking to a tree" Monkey replied trying hold his laughter in.

The tiger placed her hand forward to feel a rough tree trunk, "ow, that's also a reason why I need it back" she said walking towards them (or at least she thought) because when she had sat two steps she bumped in to something hard which appeared to also be a tree.

Now the boys couldn't hold their laughter anymore, Monkey and Mantis laughed as hard as they could, Crane just chuckled, Tigress and Po looked had the poor tiger with pain expressions on their faces and Viper looked at her with a sympathised look asking if she was 'okay'.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the tiger replied while shaking her head and putting two fingers on the ground, after that she stood up walked straight to Monkey and Mantis, who were still laughing, and grabbed her staff (which is a bright white staff, that is about the height of Po) from the ground.

"Guys have a little sympathy on her she is-" Viper was interrupted by the tiger who said; "No you really don't have to say that ma'am".

"What are you guys talking about?" Tigress asked.

While Viper looked one time at the tiger she said "didn't you notice (again) that she always waited for you to attack in the fight?"

"So, what are you saying?" Po asked who didn't understand the point.

"She couldn't walk well without her staff and that the easiest way to defeat her was by an air attack" Viper continued in an a-matter-of-fact tone.

Tigress seemed to understand it a bit but the boys just pulled their shoulders up.

"Guys, she's BLIND!"

"WHAT!"

"Well, that took you some time" the tiger said, "and my name is Rue by the way".

While the others where still to shocked to say anything, Viper said; "Hi, I'm Viper and they are Tigress, Po, Crane, Monkey and Mantis."

"Yeah, I know you guys! The great heroes of the Valley of Peace" Rue said with a smile.

"So Rue, why are you here?" Tigress asked again, still not trusting her completly.

"Actually because of you guys, I wanted to see the great heroes before continuing travelling again."

"So you're just a traveller? But how come you know kung fu?" Crane asked.

"Well I don't know all of it, I just had read some scrolls about defend tactics and so I started training."

"Wait, a minute you read those scrolls? But your blind!" Mantis said not understanding it anymore.

"They are special scrolls".

"So you're a blind girl that still can fight? Awesome!" Po screamed excited while changing into his fan-boy status.

Rue stared at the panda asking herself if he really was the Dragon Warrior but then she remembered the stories about all of them and said in a little unsure tone; "uh… yeah?"

"Well let's take her to the palace" Viper said.

When the warriors were walking through the valley and Rue getting curious looks from some villagers, they begin to ask Rue a few questions.

"So, Rue, how old are you? Monkey asked wanting to know more about the mysterious girl and if she could be trusted.

"I'm twenty"

"And where do you come from?" Crane asked.

"From an orphan camp".

"An orphan what?" Po asked confused.

"It is the same as an orphanage only then you travel every 3 months to another place."

The others nodded, saying they understood it but Mantis asked one last question.

"Hey Rue one thing, how can you see!"

"Well, I can't exactly seeyou guys but with my staff, and hands, I can feel the vibrations in the earth so that I can see, what kind of animals you are, how you walk and fight and also my sense of smell and hearing is a little bit better."

"But I can't see/feel air attacks or anything that is not on the ground and sometimes I can't even hear it, that's my weak point".

"Well that is interesting" Crane spoke for everyone who now were understanding it.

"Hey, guys can we make a little stop at the noodle shop?" Po asked.

"Sure" the Five said at the same time while Rue just walked with them enjoying the sights of the valley, the high mountains that surrounded it, the palace on top of one mountain, the little stands, houses and shops, the playing children and of course the beautiful landscapes.

While they almost reached the noodle shops Tigress was deep in thought _can we even trust this girl _but her thoughts were already interrupted by the high voice of Mr. Ping.

"Oh, Po!"

"Hey dad" Po greeted his dad by giving him a hug, who was asking his son a lot of questions about how the fight went.

_"Is he his dad?" _Rue whispered to Viper.

_"He's adopted" _she whispered back.

_"Yeah, I already figured that out"_.

"Hey dad, we got to go to the palace again" Po said to his father.

"Sure son be-… he stopped in the middle of his sentence looking at the tiger who stood between Tigress and Crane …-and who are you?"

"Uhh… me?" Rue asked while pointing at herself.

"Yeah you, you're new aren't you? I have never seen you here in the valley before."

"This is Rue, she helped us with defeating the bandits today and-" Po was interrupted by his father who continued, saying; "wait a minute is she-"

"Yes, I'm blind"

"Ow you poor kid" Mr. Ping said.

"No, sir you don't have to have pity on me"

"Ow don't call me that it makes sound old, just call me Mr. Ping, well have fun at with training son!" he continued turning to Po again.

The warriors (and Rue) continued to walk towards the Jade Palace thinking of how to explain master Shifu about their new friend.

* * *

Poor Rue, first have to fight the master and then bumping into a tree (but that last one was pretty funny).  
Will Shifu be glad to hear about the new tiger? I'll be working on my chapters :D


	5. Chapter 5 Sparring Matches

Here's chapter 5 :D  
(This chapter will start a little different) ;)

* * *

Somewhere in the high Xue Mountains a snow leopard, covered in grey fur with some dark spots and muscular arms, walked back and forth, staring at the window looking to the in snow covered landscapes waiting for is right hand to come and tell if his plans were working.  
After a few minutes another snow leopard, he was a little smaller and had no spots, came running in and bowing while saying; "master".

"Ah, there you are Lin and how did the plan go?" he asked still walking around.

"Well, uhm… something… unexpected happened" Lin said a little scared of his boss.

"What!" the leader screamed while grasping Lin's throat and lifting him of the ground.

The poor little captain of the army could only look at the big yellow eyes of his boss, which were filled with rage, and the leader looking right into Lin's blue eyes, which were scared to the dead.

"What went wrong" the leader demanded saying the words slowly and threatening while putting the commander down again.

"W-we just discovered t-that not all the p-people of the Zhen village w-were eliminated" he managed to say while stuttering with many words.

The leader was shocked at that, "go! I need time to think" was the only thing he said. While stumbling over his own words Lin said one last 'thank you' and ran out of the room, almost falling over his own feet.

"So they are not all dead…Hmm... Shawn!" the leader called his messenger.

"Y-yes master Bao?" asked a cheetah, which had golden fur with brown spots under his arms.

"Send a message to the remainders of Shen's army and every dangerous group in the country and tell them that I need them for my own army." Bao said in a calmer voice.

"I'm already on my way" the cheetah answered running to deliver the message, which would take a while.

The leader, Bao, begin to walk again looking at the mountains, while thinking; _no matter what, my plan will succeed._

* * *

Rue and the warriors walked towards the Hall of Warriors seeing master Shifu sitting and meditating at the moon pool with the candles on, although it was the middle of the day.  
While they entered the hall Shifu's ears began to twitch.

"Uh… master Shifu? The mission went well but the bandits run away" Monkey said.

"That's not so bad at least they won't return but who did you brought with you?" he asked still having his back towards the warriors and Rue.

"Wow… how did you know that? Do you have some kind of grandmaster super power or do you-…" Po's words came out all at the same time in a lot of excitement.

"No Po, I just now none of you carries a staff with them when they walk."

"How did- Rue started but was interrupted by Shifu who knew the question already and answered; "I could here it when you walked".

The red panda now turned around, walking towards them and asking; "so as I asked before, who have you brought with you?"

"This is Rue, she helped us defeating the bandits and we wanted to ask if she could stay here a couple days" Viper answered for the tiger.

Then Shifu saw her eyes, "Is she-?" the master began to ask but was interrupted by al seven who were saying (all at the same time) –blind? Yeah."

After he cleared his throat he continued, "well, I suppose that question was asked more times in your live?"

"Yes, a lot" Rue answered.

"Well, then I have one question; can she be trusted?"

At this question the six warriors all exchanged not-knowing glances with each other until Rue answered for them.

"Well I just met them, so I don't think they fully trust me" she said while looking a little shy at the ground.

The grandmaster sighed one time before saying, "very well but if she makes one wrong move, she has to go".

"Yes master" the six warriors said while Rue thanked him.

"Well, let's go show you your room" Po said excited (he was almost the only one who trusted the tiger fully) and walking to the barracks.

"And watch out for that pole" Monkey said chuckling and making Mantis burst out in laughter while walked with Po and Rue.

"I can see that pole" Rue replied while growling.

While the master didn't understand what was going on, Crane, Tigress and Viper stayed behind.

"Do you really think we can trust her?" Tigress asked.

"Well, I think we can" Viper replied.

"Let's wait for a couple days before we decide a judgment" master Shifu suggested.

"I think I'll go with master, we just met her" Crane said while walking after them.

"Come Tigress" Viper said while slithering towards the barracks.

"Coming" the tiger muttered while walking after her, leaving master Shifu meditating again.

When the three warriors arrived at the barracks they saw that Po, Monkey and Mantis were already sitting in the kitchen eating Po's noodles.

"Where is Rue?" Viper asked.

"Looking around in her new room" Monkey answered.

"Who says that it is not just a temporary room" Tigress said under her breath.

"What's wrong Tigress?" Po asked seeing she was troubled.

"Nothing, I just don't know if we can trust this girl".

"Me to, I mean she just suddenly appears and asks if she can stay" Mantis said.

"But she helped us and I think we really can trust her" Viper said, joining in the conversation.

"Yeah, I also think that guys" Po said in his, almost always, friendly tone.

Meanwhile Rue was looking around in her room, which was just like the others, she dropped her backpack and then heard the conversation between the masters, she looked down but then immediately up again whispering to herself; _I will show them that I can be trusted._

With that she stood up, grabbed her staff and walked towards the barracks kitchen. When the others saw her standing in the door they immediately stopped the discussion and looked at her with a little shock.

Po, who couldn't feel the awkwardness in the situation, asked if she wanted some food.

"Yes, thank you" the tiger simply replied while sitting down at the table.

After a long silence Mantis tried to start an conversation.

"So, Rue, the bandits seemed to know you, how so?" He asked.

"I had met them when I was five and fifteen years old".

"And have you fought them?"

"Yes".

"Did you win?" Monkey asked now also interested.

"Well, not when I was five but when I was fifteen I did"

"So what happened when you was five?" Viper asked.

"I run away and hide myself in a cave where I lift for seven years and then started travelling when I was twelve".

"Wait! Why did you meet them when you where only five?" Po asked while placing a bole of soup in front of her.

"I run away from the orphan camp when I was four" Rue said, a little to fast for the others, while eating a little bit from her noodle soup. "This is great!"

"Thanks" Po said happy that his new friend liked his soup.

"But why did you run away?" Mantis asked turning to the point again.

"I-I was hated there I didn't w-want to stay there".

"And why did you meet them again when you was fifteen?" Viper asked seeing the tiger was stumbling over her words.

"They where attacking the orphan camp".

At that answer the others fell silent, Rue who noticed the sudden silence, quickly said; "but I defeated them and eventually became friends with the children and care takers."

"So you didn't even had a scratch?" Po asked excited.

"Well not exactly, they gave me a deep cut on my left side (twice). It's now healed into a scar that rans from my hip till the middle of my leg" she said.

Rue, who had now already finished her soup, looked at them asking herself what she said and then asked; "did I do something wrong?"

"It's that scar" Crane said.

"Let's say it sounds pretty painful" Monkey said.

"Well, it's not that bad" Rue replied.

"Guys it's getting late, I think we should go to bed" Viper suggested.

The seven warriors stood up and walked towards their rooms, closing the doors and going to sleep.

The next day the gong rang, as usual, and the five warriors were standing for their doors saying all at the same time; "good morning master".  
While the master greeted them back, Po came stumbling out of his room saying the same thing, master Shifu was already used to the panda and for this time he shook it off.

"Po can you wake our guest?" the master asked while pointing at the room from Rue.

"Sure" Po replied while walking to her room opening the door, only to see that she was not there.

"Uhm, she is not here" he said unsure.

"What? Where did she go?" Viper asked.

After she asked that, Shifu's ears picked up sounds from the training hall.

"Come with me" he said walking towards the sound.

As the seven masters walked the sounds became louder and when they opened the doors of the training hall they good see Rue training on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion avoiding the swinging clubs with her staff and holding her balance on the rotating bottom.  
When she noticed the others she stopped and leaped of the machine greeting the masters with a bow.

"Good morning" she said but became unsure when she saw the shocked expressions of Monkey, Po and Mantis, "did I do something wrong?"

"No we just didn't expected you do be here" Viper answered.

"Where did you learn to train like that?" master Shifu asked, interested in her training.

"Well, actually I had read some scrolls about the defend tactics and so I started training myself."

"Well I would like to see that, do you mind to spar with the masters?"

"A-all of them? B-but master Shifu I'm not ready for that!" Rue replied a little panicking.

"Don't worry you only have to spar with them, let's begin" he said while walking to the Training Hall's courtyard and the six warriors (+ Rue) following him.

Rue's first opponent was Po, Viper could see she was really nervous about fighting the master and reassured her by yelling from the sideline that she would be okay.  
As soon as Shifu yelled 'start' Po charged at her aiming a punch at her face, his first mistake, Rue put two fingers on the ground at with lightning speed she blocked his fist with her staff while kicking him in the abdomen.

Po fell on his back but stood up again jumping over her and punching her in the back, Rue stumbled a bit but managed to regain balance and swipe his under him with her staff.  
When Po stumbled to get up, Rue rushed forward pinning him to the ground, she had won.

She helped him getting up while saying; "sorry are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine you have won well" Po said in a happy tone.

Her next opponent was Viper who was surprised, like everyone else, she had won from Po so easily.

When Shifu yelled 'start' Viper first waited for a few seconds and then suddenly aimed a strike at her legs making Rue trip.  
The tiger stood up deflecting another strike from her and aiming a punch herself but Viper saw this coming and blocked it with tail, then rolled herself around her arm and tried to let Rue punch herself in the face.

Rue managed to hold her own arm in control, then shaking the snake off and giving her a knock with her staff, taking Viper by surprise she managed to send her back a few steps from herself. Viper got up and was about to strike her when Rue already had put her hand on the ground and blocked her attack. Then she punched the snake and won the match.

"Well, done Rue" Viper said with a huge smile on her face, happy for her new friend.

"T-thank you master Viper" she replied.

_"You don't have to call me master"_ the snake whispered while slithering towards the sideline.

The third one was Mantis this fight was hard to follow, even for a trained eye.

Mantis was one green blur and Rue an orange one, they were both very fast aiming punches and kicks at each other while also defending their selves. The sparring match ended with Mantis kicking the tiger at the ribs and then swung her legs under her letting her fall on her back, Mantis had won.

Mantis stood on her shoulder saying; "Good match".

Next was Monkey, the primate also used his staff in the battle.

'Start', when the word was said Monkey swung at Rue with his staff aiming for her face, he hit her knocking her over but the stood up again and now swung at Monkey's legs knocking them from under him.  
The primate charged at her aiming a punch to her abdomen, Rue knew this was coming and blocked his attack, put her hand on the ground and then jumped high in the air.  
While everybody was shocked about the height of the jump, Rue landed on the ground, knocked him down with her staff and had won this match to.

While Rue helped him up they heard an excited gasp from Po; "she just almost jumped as high as the palace… Awesome!"

Now it was Crane's turn, the master said 'start' again and the match began. The avian immediately gave a huge blow with his wings knocking the tiger into a tree, luckily she regained fast and charged towards him delivering a knock with her staff to his legs.  
This caught him of guard so he stumbled a bit.

Before Rue could deliver another punch he flew up in the air.  
The tiger looked around, hopeless searching for the master and after putting her fingers on the ground because she couldn't feel him with her staff she new he was no longer on the ground.

She looked up to the sky (of course seeing nothing) but felt something like a storm coming towards her, Crane knocked the tiger over with his 'wings of justice' technique sending flying into a nearby tree and won the sparring match.  
Rue put two fingers on the ground and stood up, while he grabbed her staff and gave it to her "good air attack" the tiger complimented him.

"Good, Rue now if you don't mind you have to fight the next match without your staff" Shifu said interested about how she could fight without it. While Po, Viper, Monkey, Crane and Mantis exchanged worried glances and Tigress thought _this is going to be fun,_ Rue managed to stutter, "o-okay m-master".

Her last opponent was Tigress when 'start' was heard Tigress rushed forward ready to deliver a punch to her jaw, unfortunately for Tigress, Rue had been practicing to feel vibrations with her feet too, so as soon as Tigress was a few steps away, Rue jumped and delivered a round-house kick to her chest. Tigress soon recovered and charged at her again.

_"Are you sure about this master?" _Viper asked (whispering) worried about her two friends.

_"Yes I am" _Shifu replied.

Meanwhile the match was still going on the two delivering punches and kicks and avoiding from on another, Tigress was a little stronger but Rue was a little faster, unfortunately for Rue, Tigress remembered that she didn't know all the fighting tactics and charged at her opponent aiming right for her face.

After the kick connected, Rue was send flying into a rock, missing her staff she had to put her hand on the ground but was to late because Tigress already kicked her in the chest.

_"What's you problem?" _Rue whispered knowing she was now really fighting her.

_"You!"_ Tigress replied delivering a round-house to her jaw.

_"Why?"  
_

_"I don't even now if we can trust you!"  
_

_"I'm telling you I'm on you're side!"_

Rue, who was now trying to fight back, recovered and kicked her feet from under her, then waited until she stood up again and punched her in the face.  
Soon Tigress stood again, running into a tree, Rue looked around trying to hear her but when she failed with that she put her two fingers on the ground.

"I can still feel you when you're in a tree" she said in a teasing tone, now knowing where Tigress was.

The tiger jumped out knocking Rue into a tree, _"You're just a stupid little_ _blind girl".  
_

At that comment something snapped in Rue, "I'm… not… STUPID!" she screamed jumping from the tree while deliver a series of punches to Tigress jaw and chest.

_"Oh no" _Viper whispered while looking at the fight.

Tigress fought back giving a strong blow to her head knocking her on her back, while walking towards her thinking she was down, Rue suddenly jumped up and kicked her in the chest again sending her backwards, the two were about to hit each other again when they heard master Shifu's voice; "enough!"

"This is a sparring match, not a fight! Tigress I expect from you that you know that and you Rue, one more mistake and you have to leave!" he said while walking away again.

After they watched there master walk away the others turned towards the wounded felines.

"Are you guys okay?" Viper asked worried.

"I'm perfectly fine", both the felines muttered at the same, when they noticed they had said it at the same time they growled at each other and then looked away.

"Are you sure?" Po asked.

"I'm fine!" they both screamed at the same time, growled again and then looked away.

"Maybe we need to check on you?" Viper said.

"No, you don't have to" Tigress replied while wiping some blood away from the corner of her mound.

"But Tigress, look at your face! It's full of bruises and you even have a blue eye!" Monkey yelled, never had seeing his friend so beaten up.

"And Rue you have to look at you left leg" Crane said.

"Why?" Rue asked but when she looked at her leg she saw it, her bone was coming out.

"Ow, it's probably broken" she said in a calm voice. _Hm... That's why I felt so much pain_ she thought.

"How can you stay so calm! It looks so painful" Po screamed, while couldn't even look at her leg without feeling the pain.

"You have to go to the medical room" Viper said again worried about her friends.

"Fine" the two muttered.

"Can you guys read minds or something?" Mantis asked.

"What!" both screamed.

"Well, you're constantly saying things at the same time".

"No I can't read minds" the two said again while growling at each other.

"Will you go to the medical room now!" Viper said losing her patience.

"I'm going!" the felines said again.

Tigress stood up while grasping her side in pain and walking towards the room with a bleeding face, Rue then tried to stand up but her bone only came more out of her leg. While the others looked away, feeling her pain which you could read on their faces, Rue sat down again.

"Do you need help?" Viper asked, looking back again, when she saw the tiger wanted to push the bone back again she screamed; "Are you crazy!"

"What?" the tiger replied shocked.

"You can't push it back in there, you have to go to the medical room!"

"But I can't walk!"

"Then I'll carry you" Po suggested

"No way!"

After she screamed that she tried to stand up but fell down again. Next try she grabbed her staff and tried to push herself up with it but failed again.  
After a long sigh she gave in; "fine, I need help".

After Po had picked her up, with some help of monkey and crane, they walked to the medical room (followed by the others).  
When they arrived at the medical room they could see Tigress, who had bandages around her middle, one or two bruised ribs and a blue eye.  
And after they layed down then Rue, who had to grab something or else she would have cried it out when they fixed her bone, the could see she had a broken leg, a bruised wrist and also a blue eye.

"You guys look horrible" Mantis said, only to deserve angry glances from the felines and a knock on the head from Viper.

While the insect rubbed his sore head, the others asked when the tigers could go back to their rooms in the barracks.

"They have to stay here for one night but then can go home" the nurse said.

"Thank you" Viper replied.

"Well it's getting late and we should go, see you guys tomorrow" Crane said while walking away followed by the others.

After a few minutes of silence the two eventually looked at each other but soon looked away again, even when it was turning dark outside they still didn't look at each other.

"Why don't you trust me?" Rue finally managed to say.

"I just don't trust you" Tigress replied flatly

"Give me one good reason".

"I don't have to".

"Yes, you do".

"No I don't".

"Yes you do! You're the one that attacked me".

"I could have not fight back".

"Just tell me!"

"I don't know!"

"What did you say?"

"I-I don't know why I don't trust you, you just suddenly appears and it's all kind of weird".

"But do you trust me now?"

Tigress sighed before saying; "yes, I think so".

"Thank you! Finally, now couldn't you have decided that before the sparring match?" Rue asked in a little teasing tone.

Tigress growled at her; "don't push your luck, girl."

"Okay, okay."

"And I'm sorry for your leg."

"Y-you're sorry?"

"Yes".

"O-okay, I-I just didn't r-really expected that".

The two tigers talked a little longer, finally starting to know each other, and after the nurse checked one last time at them they fell asleep.

* * *

Well a least the two tigers are friends now ;)  
And we've met the bad guy (pretty short introduce, I know)

P.S. Check out my deviantArt account, I've posted a drawing of Rue. (The link of my account is on my profile)


	6. Chapter 6 Hearing about the army

Hey! Sorry for the long wait but here is chapter 6! :D

* * *

It was morning it the Valley of Peace, the villagers were starting to wake up and the morning gong had already rang. The two tigers were walking to the barracks along the stone path watching the sun rise, Rue leaning heavily on her staff, managed to walk with her bandaged leg while Tigress sometimes had to grab her side but didn't bothered to walk at all.

When the two reached the barracks kitchen they could see their friends were already eating breakfast.

"Hey Tigress! We were going to bring you guys breakfast but now that you're her take a seat" Po said, who was the first one to notice the feline standing in the door.

"Where's Rue?" Viper began to ask but already knew the answer when Tigress helped the tiger in.

"I'm fine mast- I mean Viper" Rue answered her, almost forgetting that she didn't had to call her master anymore.

The snake gave her a reassuring smile while Po grabbed a bowl with noodles (for Tigress tofu) and placed them on the table. The two sat down and ate in silence, the others did the same but continued to stare at them.  
When Tigress noticed she got annoying about it and said; "is something wrong?" shocking the others out of their thoughts.

"N-no it's just that you guys first want to kill each other and now n-not anymore" Monkey stuttered.

"We forgave each other" Rue answered, surprising everyone even more.

"Really? But look what you have done to each other" Mantis said.

"We know and it still hurts a lot but we're fine now" Rue said again.

"Well that's great!" Viper answered, happy that her friends now didn't want to kill each other anymore.

"But do you think you can train?" a voice said, making everyone jump in surprise.

"M-master Shifu, we didn't hear you coming" Tigress said.

"I did" Rue replied, making the others chuckle.

"Well as I asked before, do you think you can train?"

"I-I'm sure I can" Tigress answered her masters question.

"And you Rue?"

"M-me? B-but can I train here then?" she asked shocked.

"Yes, you can stay here, although I will keep an eye on you. But can you train?"

"Uh… I will try".

"Good, all finish your breakfast we will start at the courtyard with meditation" the grandmaster said, while walking away.

"Rue are you sure you can train with one leg?" Viper asked after a few minutes.

"Uhm… Actually, no" she answered a little nervous.

The others looked at her with worried glances but then started to walk towards the courtyard.  
When they arrived at the courtyard they could see seven high tree trunks standing in a circle form, and their master standing in the middle of it.

"Today, you will practice your balance while meditating, good luck" he said while walking away.

While Po gave a groan of frustration, knowing he was still struggling with his balance, the five masters jumped at the high trunks balancing on one leg (except for Viper and Mantis).  
After them, Po did the same standing on one leg, it looked like he was going to fall but he managed to regain balance.  
Rue still stood there not knowing if she could to that, she hesitated for a few minutes but then also jumped with the support of her staff and stood on her good leg.

The warriors are now already standing there for two hours when they heard Po struggling again with his balance.  
Rue felt sorry for him and when it looked like his trunk was going to fall, she pushed it straight again with her staff still holding her position on her trunk and eyes closed.

_"Thanks" _Po whispered to her, taking his position again.

_"You're welcome," _she whispered back still holding her eyes closed.

After another three hours master Shifu came back to check on his students (and yes Rue was now one too) to see that the five were all standing perfect on the trunks, Po was still a little wobbling on his trunk and Rue standing on her good leg with her staff balanced between her arms.

"Well done my students, you can stop now and take a break for 5 minutes but then go to the training hall".

"Yes master" they all answered.

After their master walked away, the five jumped from their trunks followed by Po, who more felled from it then jumped from it. They all looked up to Rue who was still standing there on her good leg but now with her eyes open.

"Aren't you coming down Rue?" Viper asked.

"How?" Rue asked a little louder, otherwise they couldn't have heard her.

"There goes her other leg" Mantis muttered, chuckling a little but flinched when he heard Rue shout back; "I heard that Mantis!"

"Can't you just jump?" Monkey asked.

"I'll try!" she replied.

Then jumped with back flip from her trunk landing on her good leg while supporting herself with her staff. She gave groan from the impact and then looked at others saying through her teeth "I'm okay but the impact still hurts".  
When she almost fell over, Tigress caught her and helped her stand again.

"That…was…awesome!" Po yelled excited, followed by a bunch of questions about how she did it.

"Wow calm down Po, let's go to the training hall" Crane said, calming the panda down and deserving a whispered 'thank you' from the overwhelmed tiger.

The warriors walked to the training hall, Rue still leaned heavily on her staff but with the help from Crane she managed to make it.

When they arrived at the training hall Crane went to train in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, deflecting the spikes while walking through it, Viper was practicing in Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, circling in it without making it tilt, Monkey was training on the Seven-Talon Rings, swinging around, Po was sparring with Mantis on the Field of Fiery Death, the poor panda almost couldn't see his opponent while avoiding the flames and as last Tigress and Rue were sparring on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion,Rue was avoiding the clubs and deflecting punches from Tigress with her staff but still managed to strike Tigress sometimes of her own.

When they were done with training they went to the barracks kitchen to eat.

"Training went well today, right?" Po asked happy, while putting the food on the table.

"Yeah, I liked the meditation, it was easy" Monkey replied while eating his noodles.

"Rue how is going with your leg?" Viper asked.

"Uhm... It's going better, I think I'll be able to walk normal again tomorrow" Rue answered, through still a little unsure.

The warrior ate silent for the rest of the meal and eventually went to bed.

* * *

Master Bao continued to wait at his messenger to come back with the new soldiers for his army and also at his right hand to tell new information about the survivors and new plans.

"M-master we think we found out how many people of the Zhen village survived" Lin said while storming through the door.

"What do you mean with _you think_" the master asked becoming a little angry.

"W-well most of the s-survivors that survived are hiding from the outside world and some people were just never found" Lin stuttered now a little afraid for his boss reaction.

While his boss was thinking he continued; "we found out that ten people survived and three children were never found".

"Find out where they are living and also if these missing children are still alive!" the master screamed.

"Y-yes master" Lin said while turning around and heading towards the officers room.

When he reached it the other three officers, another snow leopard, a lynx and a lion greeted him.

"We need to find out if the missing children are still alive and where the other survivors are living" he said.

"Well, I suspect that only one of the three missing children survived but from the other survivors I don't know" the lion replied.

"I think they went to other villages" the lynx said.

"Okay, and who do you think the one missing child is?" Lin asked.

"I think master Tigress from the Jade Palace".

"Well that's a big guess" the other snow leopard in the room joined the conversation.

"Why do you think it's her?"

"I actually don't know but her background story fits it very well".

"What?"

"She was a orphan after all".

"Well… maybe it's worth a shot" Lin gave in.

"And the other survivors?"

"I don't think we will find them and the other two children are probably dead too".

"I will inform the master tomorrow" Lin said while walking out the officers room towards his own room.

The next morning Lin walked towards the room of his master to tell the new plans. He knocked on the door and opened it a little.  
He saw that his master was awake and was waving his hand at him, letting him know that it was okay to come in.

"Master we made plans to find the survivors".

"Well what is it?"

"Uhmm… We think that one of the missing children is still alive but the other two not and we also don't know where the other ten survivors are".

"What do you mean, you don't know?" the master asked in a more threatening tone.

"W-we just don't know where they are, they could be everywhere in every village".

"And the child?"

"Yes, we think the surviving child is master Tigress of the Jade Palace".

"Why do you think that?"

"One of the officers thought that she could be it".

"Do you know how she looks like? I knew every villager of that stupid little village".

"Uhmm… we had a little research done and found a painting of her and her friends".

Lin pulled the little painting out of his vest and held it in front of his boss, the minute he saw it his face changed from anger to shock.

"T-that his…" he couldn't finish his sentence before he shouted; "get a little part of the army, send them to the Jade Palace and capture the masters! Also search every village on the way, I will find the other ten survivors!"

"Yes master!" the snow leopard said quickly before running away to prepare the little part of their army.

* * *

The sun was beginning to rise in the Valley of Peace, some villagers were starting to wake up and when the morning gong rang you could hear the students of the Jade Palace saying their greetings to there master.  
While the Five stood for their rooms, Po and Rue came out of their rooms two seconds later, apologizing to their master.

"It's okay, you're getting better at it" Shifu said.

After Shifu told them that they had a short practice in the training hall and then had to help in the village, the warriors were heading towards the kitchen for breakfast.

"Order up" Po said smiling, while putting seven bowls on the table.

"Thank you Po" Viper thanked him.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Mantis replied, earning a chuckle from Monkey.

When Po had sad down and everybody was beginning to eat Tigress noticed that Rue had problems with her chopsticks, so she picked them up for her and shove them in her paw.

_"Thank you"_ Rue whispered to her.

When they had finished their breakfast they walked to the training hall. Crane, Rue and Tigress were having a conversation and so were Viper and Po, while Monkey and Mantis were planning a prank for the day.

_"What kind of prank are you planning?" _Mantis whispered in his ear.

_"I don't know yet, but I'll think of one" _Monkey whispered back.

In the training hall Rue started to work on her balance on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom, Tigress and Viper walked over to the Field of Fiery Death, getting ready to spar with each other, Po was practicing in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, Crane was flying through the Seven-Talon Rings, avoiding several arrows but Monkey and Mantis were watching while also making plans for their prank.

"So who will be our victim?" Mantis asked with a chuckle.

"I actually don't know, We already had Po some much times and Crane wouldn't get so mad or something just as Viper" Monkey answered.

"What about Tigress?"

"Are you crazy! _She will kill us!"_ Monkey half whispered, half yelled.

"And Rue?"

"I don't know, she only is here for a couple days and she looks a lot like Tigress".

"But maybe she only gets mad and doesn't kill us, I think it's worth a shot".

"Okay we can try" Monkey finally gave in.

"So when exactly?"

"After were done helping in the village" Monkey said, and then they both went to train on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion.

As Shifu had told them this morning they had a short training and were now walking down the steps of the Jade Palace to the village.  
When the group reached the bottom, with Po only tripping one time, they split up in groups.

"Hey Rue want to come with me to my dad's noodle shop?" Po asked.

"Uh… sure why not."

So the groups were made, Po and Rue were going to help Mr. Ping in his shop, Monkey, Mantis and Crane were going to help the farmers and restoring some buildings and Tigress and Viper were going to the orphanage helping the children, much to Tigress dismay who had a hard time with seeing her old home again.

"Po! There you are son," Mr. Ping yelled while running towards the panda, giving his son a hug.

"Hey dad" the panda replied while hugging back.

When the goose noticed the tiger standing behind his son he greeted Rue with a big smile saying; and there is the new girl, Rue wasn't it!"

"Yes sir" she replied with a little smile.

"Well come inside" the goose said while walking to the kitchen.

When the two warriors walked inside Po was immediately greeted by a lot of customers, asking for autographs but they stared in curiosity at the new tiger.  
As soon as they had reached the kitchen Mr. Ping asked Po if he could help him with cooking and asked Rue if she could serve the orders.  
Luckily for Rue she only had to wear the head and also the serving went great.

When she was balancing two bowls on both her arms and one on her head some customers even clapped for her. After their were only two bowls from the five bowls left and was she heading towards the table, the little bunny girl that sat at the table, asked; "are you the new student of the Jade Palace?"  
Rue who wasn't used to getting attention from people answered a little shy; "y-yes I-I am".

"Cool! So you can train with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior?" the other child asked excited.

"Uh… yes" the tiger replied.

"So can you fight?" the girl asked.

"Well, I'm not so good as the masters".

"But why are you walking with a staff?"

Rue, who was now a little uncomfortable started to say; "b-because…" but was interrupted by the bunny mother saying; "she is blind".

"Really?" the girl asked but when she noticed her eyes she say it.

"Y-yes I'm blind".

"But that is nothing bad, now go on with you're work" the mother said to her with a nice and warm smile.

"Thank you" Rue replied back with a smile before turning around again ready to serve another order.

The warriors were done with helping in the village and were now gathering in front of the steps of the Jade Palace.

"So how did it go in the orphanage?" Po asked.

"It went great! And I think Tigress even had fun" Viper replied with a big smile.

"And how did the noodle shop go?" Crane asked.

"Great! Rue is really good at serving" Po answered with a big grin.

As they started to walk the stairs Rue suddenly asked; "what's wrong with your wings Crane?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you came flying towards us I could hear you flied different".

"One, can you hear that? And two I'm a little tired, that's all" he answered her with a curious face and a smile.

"Does anybody know where Monkey and Mantis are?" Tigress asked when they almost reached the top of the stairs.

"They told me that they were already heading towards the barracks" Crane answered.

"Okay then, let's go to the barracks too" Viper said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry" Po said while rubbing over his belly.

When the others were right behind Rue, she opened the door to the barracks only to get a bucket with ice cold water over her. She let out a high pitched scream before Tigress pulled the bucket from her head.

They could see Monkey and Mantis coming from behind a tree laughing as hard as they could.

"Are you okay Rue?" Viper asked, seeing her wet friend.

"I am, but they _aren't_" she hissed at the snickering primate and bug.

As soon as they hearted the last word and saw the tigers angry glare the stopped laughing.

_"You think she _is _like Tigress?" _Monkey whispered with a little scared tone.

_"No she is nicer but still _RUN!" after Mantis had yelled the last word, Monkey ran as fast as he could with Mantis on his shoulder, followed by a loud growl and Rue running after them.

"Do you think they will survive that?" Crane asked.

"I don't know, we'll see" Tigress said while putting the bucket away and walking into the barracks.

"Is it only me or does she really look like Tigress?" Viper asked.

"No she really looks like her, only a seven years younger version" Po said with a little chuckle, while walking with Viper and Crane inside.

After an half hour the warriors heart footsteps coming towards the kitchen, followed by a tiger and an exhausted primate and bug.

"Next time I won't be so easy one you" Rue said while sitting down.

"Never… ever… again" Monkey said out of breath making the others chuckle.

After they had eaten they headed to their rooms, tired from a busy day (especially Monkey and Mantis).

Master Shifu had followed the new student every day to make sure she didn't attack his other students again. He also had watched her train and chase Monkey and Mantis but he assumed they had pulled another prank.

Now he was a little more convinced that she could be trusted, luckily his students trusted her completely.

* * *

Rue now lived here for a couple weeks and already had a great bond with his students. The next morning had come and he was just awake but before he could wake the others Zeng came flying in.

"Grand Master Shifu we have information that a little army is coming and they want to capture the masters!" Zeng said, a little bid frustrated because of the army.

"What! Why do they want my students? And how do you know that?"

"W-we don't know but it has something to do with the old Zhen village. And the spies heard some officers talk about it"

"Okay. But I have never heard of that village before, how come?"

"T-the village was attacked twenty-seven years ago and burned down. Everybody knows nobody survived that."

"Okay, thank you for the information Zeng."

"You're welcome master Shifu" the goose said and flew away.

Shifu walked towards the rooms of his students and a few seconds later the gong rang. The warriors were all standing in front of their rooms (even Rue and Po).

"I see you two are getting better at it but I have important news, come to the courtyard after breakfast" the master said after walking away.

"Important news? What could that be?" Po asked curious, while they were walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know" Monkey replied, "but I don't think it's good news" Mantis finished the line.

After they had finished their breakfast they went to the courtyard.

"Students, today I heard that a little army his coming to the valley and wants to capture you."

"Wait, what! Do they want us all? And why do they want us?" Po asked, shocked about it.

"Well, I think they only want the masters and why they want you is not known yet."

"So what do we do master?" Viper then asked.

"The army will be here in less then a day, we will travel till we are out of the village and fight the army in the forests."

"Do we… have to… kill them?" Rue asked a little bid uncomfortable.

"No if we're lucky we don't but try to capture them maybe we can get more information. Now go pack we leave in an hour" he said before walking away to pack his own stuff.

After an hour everybody was packed and ready to travel into the forests, of course Po was still complaining over food and even when they walked he repeated every two minutes; "are we there yet?" Which annoyed the others really much.

When they found a spot to camp they set up their tents and made a campfire telling stories.

After they eat and were done talking everybody went to their tents, except for Rue, who wasn't used to tents. She crawled out of her tent when everybody was asleep and slept in a tree with big and wide branches.

* * *

So we've met the bad guys again, everybody are friends now and they have to fight a little army.  
Please R&R, every advice is welcome. :)


	7. Chapter 7 New Allies

Hey, here's chapter 7.  
In this chapter the masters will meet some new people.

* * *

It was night and the little part of the army had almost reached the Valley. They were now camping outside in the forest under the bright white stars but what they didn't know is that the warriors were camping nearby.

The lion that had told the officers about Master Tigress was leading the army.

"Officer Chao the army is now resting, when will we attack and capture the masters?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Don't worry we will attack tomorrow morning" Officer Chao answered.

_Those pathetic warriors won't stand a chance _he thought.

He went to his sleeping tent, just as the rest of his army.

* * *

The next morning the warriors woke up in their tents between the tall trees and soft grass, much to everyone's confusion they found Rue sleeping in one of the trees.

"Hey Rue!" Po half whispered, half yelled but it was enough for the tiger to hear because the moment after he called her eyes shot open.

"Coming" She replied while jumping out of the tree.

"Why were you sleeping in a tree?" Mantis asked confused from Monkey's shoulder.

"I'm not used to sleep in tents."

"Well breakfast is ready and after that we have to look for the army" master Shifu eventually said.

The warriors had breakfast, after that a little morning meditation and a short training, until after a couple hours, Rue suddenly heard footsteps not far from their camp.

"Hey guys, I think I heard something" she whispered to the others, who were now looking at the direction the tiger was pointing at.

"Let's go maybe it is the army" master Shifu said, while walking towards the direction, followed by the others.

When they walked further into the forest they were soon standing right in front of an army of maybe hundred or more.

_"Officer Chao, are they the masters?"_ One of the soldiers whispered, because the officer and hole army were surprised to see the warriors here.

_"Yes" _he first whispered back thinking; _why is there one more? _But interrupted his thoughts and yelled "ATTACK!"

Soon the army and masters were charging at each other.

The two tigers fought together against (about) twenty-eight soldiers, delivering kicks and punches at them.

"Rue grab my arms!" Tigress yelled to her, over the noise.

"What!"

"Just do it!"

Rue obeyed and let her grab her wrists, then Tigress lifted her up and swung her around in a circle so Rue could knock some more soldiers out with her feed.

"I think I have to vomit" Rue said after Tigress had put her down.

"Come on, Rue" Tigress replied, kind of telling her to focus again.

Rue then grabbed her staff and continued to fight again.

Po was also fighting very well against a few soldiers with Monkey and Viper, now he had inner peace he could easily move and even fight better.  
Monkey could sometimes climb in the trees surprising them and also used his staff while Viper was avoiding their attacks and striking them with her tail.

Crane and Mantis where also working together, Crane smacking allot from the air and Mantis was moving very fast on the ground.

"Hey Crane over here!" Mantis yelled towards him

"Coming!"

Crane flew to Mantis, who hopped on his head, and from there dropped between the soldiers from the air, knocking them out with lightning speed.

Soon all the soldiers were defeated and were running away with the officer yelling to retreat.

"Well that went good" Po said with a big grin on his face.

"Yes… But they will come back" Master Shifu said before turning to his students seeing two were missing.

"Where are Tigress and Rue?"

"We are here master!" the familiar voice of Tigress yelled, when the two tigers appeared out of the trees dragging an unconscious soldier.

"Well I see you managed to capture one" the master replied.

"Let's take him to the palace and question him there" Crane suggested.

"Good idea, come" Shifu said again while walking back to the camp to pack and then leave to the palace.

When the warriors walked through the busy valley, earning cheers from some villagers and while Monkey, Crane and master Shifu already walked up the stairs with the prisoner the others stayed in the valley to give autographs to some children.

Po, Mantis, Viper and Tigress were writing autographs on paintings and posters with little children screaming and running around them, while Rue just watched it with surprise.

_They seem so used to it_ she thought but her thoughts were soon disturbed by a little bunny girl, who was ticking against her staff.

"Are you the new member of the Furious Five?" the little bunny girl asked with a high pitched voice.

"Well, not from the Furious Five but I am the new student of the palace" Rue replied in her nicest tone.

"Really!" the girl shouted excited, making other kids also run towards the tiger.

"Hey look, it seems like Rue has some fans too!" Po said with a big grin, making the others also turn towards the tiger.

"Poor girl, she isn't used to it" Viper said looking with worry at the blind tiger.

"She will be fine Viper" Mantis said from Po's shoulder.

"I'll ask her" Tigress eventually said, while walking towards Rue.

"Hey Rue, is everything okay?" she said when she was standing next to her.

"Well I told them how I got here but they want my autograph."

"So? They know you can fight why can't you give an- she cut herself of when she understood her problem. _"You haven't told them you are blind?" _she then whispered.

_"No" Rue whispered back.  
_

"Uhmm… kids" Tigress began, making all the children now stand still and listening to her.

"Well we have to tell you something, Rue here, is blind" she said making all the kids gasp in shock.

"But if she is blind how can the fight?" one of the pigs asked.

"It's complicated" Rue replied.

"So she's sorry but she doesn't have an autograph" Tigress finished.

All the children looked disappointed for a minute but Rue whispered something in Tigress ear. Followed by Rue saying; "but maybe Tigress can write for me?"

Hearing all the children cheer again Tigress wrote Rue's name on every poster/painting of the children.

When they were done the five warriors walked up the stairs of the Jade Palace to see Master Shifu, Crane and Monkey waiting for them in the courtyard with the prisoner.

"There you are, now we can begin questioning that guy" Monkey said while pointing at the soldier, that (now he didn't were his armor anymore) appeared to be a fox around eighteen years old.

The guy pulled hard against the ropes that tight him to the chair until Tigress let hear a loud growl, making him stop and stare in fear at the warriors.

"Who are you?" Mantis asked but didn't get a response from the fox.

"Hello? Anybody home!" Po screamed to him, still getting no response.

When Rue heard a noise she asked the others; "wait, do you hear that?" only to get confused looks and 'hear what' from Po.

Then she leaped forward hearing 'stop' from Viper, _she probably thought I was going to attack_ Rue thought.

When she had reached the fox, who was now shivering in fear again, she grabbed a little chameleon from his back that was now turning to his normal green color again.

"I knew I heard something. He was going to cut you lose, wasn't he!" she said turning to the fox.

Who nodded while his eyes were fulled with fear. When she walked back to the other, who looked at her wide eyed, she still held the chameleon in her hand.

_"How did you knew that?" _Viper whispered.

_"I sensed him" _she whispered back before Shifu continued. "We ask you this one more time, who are you?"

The fox had no rescue now so let hear a loud gulp before saying; "G-Guo".

"And why does this army want the masters?"

"I-I don't know"

"How do you mean, you don't know!" Tigress interrupted the conversation between her master and Guo.

"Tigress calm down" Shifu said pushing the tiger a little back.

"I-I'm not a official member of the army b-but a spy from General Kun, there are more spies from the general like Ju" the fox answered still all little scared for Tigress.

"And who is Ju?" Crane asked confused.

"The chameleon in your friends hand" he answered making Rue look at the little thing in her hand, now she knew he was on the good side, she put him on her shoulder.

"So you are from the good guys?" Monkey asked to check one more time.

"Y-yes".

"Po cut him loose" master Shifu eventually said.

"Are you sure master?"

"Yes".

After that Po walked towards the fox and cut him loose, Guo stood up rubbing his wrists and saying a little 'thank you'.

"So who is the leader of this army?" Shifu continued to ask.

"They call him master Bao" Guo answered

"And why is he so dangerous?"

"He killed the Zhen village twenty years ago."

Shifu new he had heard of this village from Zeng. He follow by asking the next question; "and who is general Kun?"

"He is one of the eleven survivors of the village, he has started his own little army with spies".

"So why did they attack us?"

"Bao knows that eleven villagers survived and wants to kill them too, they think master Tigress is the only kid that survived".

The others gasped in surprise upon hearing their friends name, while master Shifu just looked at the ground, thinking.

"She actually reminds me a little of the general" Guo then said, earning confusing glances from the others.

"So I and ten others are the only survivors?" Tigress eventually asked, turning the conversation to another subject.

"Y-yes, at least that is what they think".

"How do you mean think?" Viper asked.

"Well, the general thinks that three children survived but they were never found and now the army found master Tigress they think only one survived." Guo explained.

"Sorry to interrupt but were is that chameleon?" Mantis asked.

"He is here on my shoulder" Rue replied, followed by a 'yes' from Ju.

"How did you actually see him?" Guo asked curious.

"Uhm… Well, I didn't actually saw him but sensed him."

When Viper saw his confused look she explained to him; "Rue is blind" now his face turned to shock and he only said 'ow'.

"Well were is this general Kun now?" Shifu asked.

"He and the other nine survivors travel every two years to another small village but I think he is now in the village; Chengyang".

_Chengyang, didn't I hear of that before?_ Rue thought.

"Can you bring us there?" Shifu continued.

"B-bring you there?"

"Yes, I want to speak with your general".

"Okay, I will bring you there"

"Good, we will leave tomorrow till then Guo and Ju can sleep in the guest room" he said before walking away.

"Here's your friend" Rue said, while taking Ju from her shoulder and giving him to Guo.

"Thank you" he replied before asking a little nervous; "uhm… w-where is the guest room?"

"Follow me" Viper said with a nice smile before slithering away, followed by the fox.

"I'll go and prepare diner" Po said with big smile on his face walking away, followed by the other guys.

Rue, who saw Tigress was troubled, asked her new friend; "Tigress what's wrong?"

"Wrong, what do you mean wrong?"

"Tigress you're a great warrior but you can't lie when you're upset" she replied with a little teasing grin.

"There's nothing wrong" Tigress still hold on, while walking to the Peach Tree Hill, followed by Rue.

When they reached the hill they both sat down under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, which was full with pink flowers and leaves.

"Wow, what a beautiful view from here!" Rue said, who now was on the hill for the first time.

"I know" Tigress replied, staring in the distance.

"Tigress why don't you just tell me what's wrong."

"Because there is nothing wrong".

"Yes there is".

After a long sigh Tigress finally gave in; "if I'm the last child that survived the attack and only ten others did, there isn't many chance that my parents are still alive".

"Ow, well I don't have any family either so you're not the only one".

"But the children at the orphan camp?"

"They mocked me and I run away when I was four, if I hadn't saved them five years ago and became friends with them I would have never saw them again."

"So we both have had a hard live."

"But look how you have come, you're a master of kung fu and have great friends!"

"Thanks Rue" Tigress said and after a little pause; "come let's go".

The two walked to the barracks and joined the others with diner.

"Hey, were did you guys go?" Po asked.

"We... Had a talk" Rue said with a grin towards Tigress.

After diner all the warriors went to their rooms.

* * *

So now we've met Guo and Ju :)  
And the warriors are going to travel to Chengyang...

Please Read & Review :D


	8. Chapter 8 On their way

Now here is chapter 8 ;)

* * *

It was almost morning in the valley, you could see some of the shops preparing for the day and above the big stairs you could also see the high pillars and doors of the Jade Palace while the Masters, Rue, Guo and Ju stood ready and packed in front of them.

"Well, follow me" Guo eventually said, walking away with Ju on his shoulder and followed by the others.

The village already new that the warriors were leaving but could take care of their selves for a while. They walked past the little shops and houses before they were out of the village and in the bamboo forest surrounded by tall trees.

They spent the rest of the journey talking to each other and getting to know more about Guo, Bao and general Kun.

It was now night in the forest and the warriors were sitting around a campfire, which gave everybody a little red-orange glow. Maser Shifu was already in his tent, or sleeping or meditating, and Ju was already asleep in his tent, which he shared with Guo.

Mantis had just finished his story making everybody laugh, except Tigress, Rue saw this and asked why she didn't laugh.

"Tigress doesn't laugh that much" Monkey said with a snicker but stopped when he heard a growl from the tiger.

"I'm sure she can laugh" she paused before saying; "maybe I know a story".

This surprised everyone because Rue hadn't told any stories for the night but they still listened. After the tiger had finished her story everybody had to laugh, even Tigress.

"See, I told you she could laugh" she said with a satisfied smile, earning a smile back from everybody else.

"So Guo how did you actually join the general?" Po asked after a while.

"He saved me from some bandits when I was ten, just like he did when Ju was twelve, when he asked me to come with him I said 'yes'".

"But were where your parents?"

"The bandits killed them, and when I joined the general I immediately became friends with some other guys and Ju".

"Well, lucky for you everything turned out good" Viper said with a nice smile.

"But I have one question." Crane said.

"What is it?" Guo asked.

"Ow no, not for you but for Rue."

"Me?"

"Yes, you fight with your staff but how?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if someone has a sword they can slice it right? Or at least break it?"

"No they can't."

This made everybody confused so she explained; "one of the caretakers made it for me, it's made out of iron-wood tree so it won't brake that fast."

"Really? I want to see that." Monkey replied, not believing it.

"Okay" the tiger replied, standing up and walking to one of the trees.

She made a hard swing before throwing the staff into the tree, the others flinched when they heard a loud 'snap' but when they looked up it wasn't the staff that had broke but the tree itself.

"Believe me now?" Rue replied to Monkey with a big grin, after he nodded, she picked up her staff again and sat down on her spot.

"Well, it's getting late I think I'll go to bed" Viper said before slithering to her tent.

"Me to, I'm tired" Monkey said going into his tent, with Mantis on his shoulder.

When the other three masters were in their tents Guo noticed something; "hey why are there only seven tents? And one of them is ours".

"Rue isn't used to sleeping in tents, so she has none" Po replied.

"Then were does she sleep?"

"Above." Rue replied, while pointing at the sky.

While he looked above; "trees?"

After she nodded Crane went to his tent too and after him Po, after him Tigress and eventually, after Rue leaped in her tree, Guo went too.

* * *

It was night in the snowy Xue Mountains and the little army had just come back from their failed mission.

"So how did the mission go? Do we have the masters?" master Bao asked to his lion officer.

"Well not exactly" Chao answered, still scared for his master's reaction.

At hearing this, the little cup Bao had in his hands snapped in two, while he yelled; "what!"

"We-" Chao began to say but was interrupted by his master.

"-yes I heard it but what happened!"

"Well the grandmaster helped them and there was another tiger fighting."

"Go again! And this time kill both the tigers."

"Yes master" Chao quickly said, before running to his little part of the army again.

* * *

The next morning the warriors were already walking through the forest, following Guo and Ju to Chengyang.

"Are we there yet?" Po asked, already getting a little tired from the journey.

"No" Shifu answered.

"How long?"

"Po, we just had a break!" Tigress replied.

"Is he always like this?" Guo asked, knowing the bear was the Dragon Warrior after all.

"Sad enough, yes" Shifu answered him with a sigh.

"Guys." Rue suddenly said, making everybody stop.

"Why-" Mantis began to say but was soon interrupted by rustle noises from the bushes.

"Ambush!" After Rue had yelled that, the little army and officer Chao came from behind the bushes and trees attacking the warriors.

At first Guo and Ju didn't know what to do but then decided that they where on the masters team. Because the army had already traveled long and were a little bit tired the masters could easily knock them down.

Guo, Monkey and Crane were working together pretty well; Crane knocked them down from the air with strong wind blows and also fought on the ground himself, Monkey sometimes surprised them from out of the trees or otherwise was fighting them on the ground with Guo, who appeared to also be a great fighter with his two swords.

Mantis, Ju and Viper were also fighting together, Mantis and Ju each very fast. Viper slithered between the soldiers, dodging their attacks and striking them with her tail too.

Mantis was moving very fast between them, knocking some unconscious or hitting several pressure points on their arms and legs, while Ju changed of colors and climbing on and off the soldiers so they would hit each other.

Po, Shifu, Rue and Tigress easily knocked them down; Po and Shifu had inner peace as their advantage, working together to surprise them with speed and power, while Rue and Tigress finished each others attacks.

When Chao saw that they were going to lose again he called a quarter of his army back, without the masters noticing it, and while the quarter carried the unconscious soldiers off he went straight to Tigress and Rue.

Tigress had just kicked one soldier in the abdomen and while Rue finished him with a blow of her staff, knocking him to a nearby tree, Tigress was attacked from the left by Chao.

Rue saw him and delivered a kick to his back but when she wanted to punch him he caught it and threw her back. While he was walking towards Rue, Tigress saw she was at the end of a cliff and ran to the lion kicking him on the head.

She was about to punch him again but a soldier came from behind her and threw her back to Shifu and Po.  
Rue had just got on her feet again when Chao kicked her in the chest, letting her trip over the edge but she managed to grab it before she fell.

"Guys help!" she screamed as she heard the lion coming closer.

"Po, cover me!" Tigress yelled over the noise running towards the lion grabbing him and throwing him a little back.

"I've got you" Tigress said when she grabbed Rue by her wrist.

"Retreat!" Chao yelled and soon the army was gone.

The warriors didn't understand why they were running away until they saw the two tigers.

"Tigress, I don't think you can pull me up." Rue said, her face full with sorrow.

"I can! Just let your staff fall and give me your other wrist" Tigress replied, not letting her friend go.

"It won't help Tigress."

"Guys, hold on!" they could hear Po yell.

"Rue you're going to make it."

"You're slipping away. You'll fall too, go to Chengyang" she said beginning to let go.

"No, no Rue don't!"

"I'm sorry Tigress" she said before letting go and fell down the cliff.

* * *

Well not a very long chapter buy my first CLIFFHANGER... Not very good but it's a start ;)  
Please review :D


	9. Chapter 9 The Travelling Shadows

Hey, sorry if I'm a little late but had school camp and I'm full with bruises, haha. Well after the last cliffhanger, here's chapter 9! :)

* * *

The other warriors all heard Tigress scream her name before she crawled back looking down with a face full of sorrow and shock.

The others immediately knew what happened and didn't dare to say anything. They walked next to the tiger and sat down at the cliff, staring at the place their friend had fallen down.

"A minute silence for our friend and fallen warrior" Master Shifu said from behind them.

They all held their heads down and sat there for a couple minutes until Tigress stood up.

"We schould go, Rue wanted us to continue" she said, her face full with sadness.

"Why did she let go?" Viper asked between little sobs.

"She knew I couldn't pull her up in time and I was going to fall too" Tigress answered, while looking at the ground.

"Well if she wanted us to continue we should better get going, come" Shifu said with a sad voice, while already walking away and followed by his students.

Tigress looked one more time down the cliff while whispering; _"Don't worry Rue your dead will not be in vain" _and then walked after the others.

The Five, Po and Shifu continued to walk through the forest, while still mourning about their friend's death.

They had some scratches from the former battle and were a little tired but luckily they had no serious injuries. When they sat around a campfire everybody ate in silence.

"I miss her," Viper suddenly said after the long silence.

"We all miss her Viper" Crane replied, although you couldn't see his face through his hat.

"I know it's a great loss my students but I think she wanted us to move on" master Shifu said.

"Hey Tigress are you okay? You are so quiet!" Po asked, while looking at his sad friend.

"I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Monkey asked her.

She didn't answer them. Viper knew Tigress would blame herself for Rue's dead, so she tried to comfort her.

"Tigress it wasn't your fault."

"But if-" she started to say but was interrupted by Viper; "she let go to protect you, she wanted it this way".

She gave her one last smile before slithering into her tent, followed by Mantis and Monkey, who also went to their tents.

"I think I still can see her sleep in a tree above us" Po said, while looking up.

"I know what you mean" Crane replied.

"Students it's getting late, we better all go to sleep" Master Shifu said while also walking to his tent, followed by his students.

* * *

She opened her eyes but only could see darkness (which was pretty normal for her). She first heard nothing but when she listened better she could hear the sound of the wind, waving leaves and grass and the rushing water of a river.

She couldn't remember anything until suddenly everything came back in a flash; her past, her journeys, meeting the Masters, the battles and Tigress's face before she fell down the cliff.

Rue tried to stand up but got a pain shot from her leg and left side.

_Well this is just great_ she thought while searching for her staff.

When she couldn't find it, she gave up. She laid her head down on the soft grass but immediately brought it up again when she heard the snap of a little branch.

"Who's there!" she demanded.

There was no answer. She tried to stand up again but got the same result, she put her hand on the ground and still sensed someone was there, only now there were more. It looked like they were almost caught up in the shadows.

"Show yourselves!" she screamed again, when she felt they were coming closer. She tried to crawl back.

"Stop!" a voice demanded, making Rue stop.

When she felt behind her she could feel fierce waves of the river.

"W-who are you?"

The figures said nothing and when one came closer her, Rue flinched but soon discovered he gave her, her staff back. After that he helped her up, while Rue leaned heavily on her staff. Now she could sense that two lynxes, a mountain cat, a panther and an eagle surrounded her.

"I'm Shui" the mountain cat answered, he had light grey fur and some darker spots under his arms and his face. He had green eyes and wore a blue and green vest and a black pants he also was a little taller then her.

"I'm Luan" one of the lynxes said, followed by the other lynx; "and I'm Kuan!"

They had light brown fur with some dark brown spots and looked exactly like each other. Luan (the one with brown eyes) wore a white vest and black pants while Kuan (the one with blue eyes) wore a white vest with dark blue pants. Both of them only reached to her shoulders.

"And I'm Feng" the eagle said. The colors of his feathers went from dark to light brown and he was the tallest of them. He had dark brown eyes and wore red pants with a darker red belt.

When Rue noticed the panther hadn't told his name, she pointed with her staff at him while asking: "and he?"

"I won't tell you my name until you tell us your name" he answered while crossing his arms. He was fully covered in black fur, and had a pretty low voice. He had black eyes and wore dark grey pants, he also was little taller then her.

_I already don't like this guy _she thought, then swung her staff under him making him fall on his face.

The two lynxes burst out in laughter while Kuan managed to get out, between his laughter; "Zhi you just got tackled by a girl!" the two couldn't stop laughing and she sensed that Shui and Feng also had a hard time with holding in their laughter.

"So your name is Zhi" she said in a teasing tone with a satisfied smile on her face.

The panther got up again, now very angry, and charged at her.

Rue saw this coming and wanted to deflect his punch but got a pain shot from her leg and was hit by his punch in her abdomen, that send her flying into a tree.

"Zhi, she's already wounded enough!" Feng yelled, while holding the panther back.

"Are you okay?" Shui asked while helping her up.

"Yeah, if he wants to fight then he can get a fight" she said determined and walked to the panther and eagle, leaving Shui there.

Luan and Kuan had stopped laughing and were now staring with a little fear of what Zhi would do.

"Let him go, I can handle him" Rue said.

"Are you crazy?" Shui yelled from the little distance.

"Yeah, you should be happy that Feng and Shui dragged you out of the river" Luan said, while his brother finished the line; "he's going to kill you!"

"You guys dragged me out of the river?" Rue asked, confused.

"Yes, you were unconscious for two days" Feng answered, while still holding the panther back.

"Two days!"

"Aw, is the little blind kitty confused" Zhi said in the same teasing tone.

Rue let hear a loud growl before kicking him in his abdomen, sending him into a tree. He recovered quickly and delivered a punch to her jaw. When he was about to deliver another punch she blocked it with her staff and kicked him again.

Suddenly Rue felt a huge pain shot through her leg and ribs, she dropped her staff and fell on her knees, while grasping her side in pain.

"Guys enough!" Shui said now running towards the tiger, while Feng went to check on Zhi.

"Luan come and help me with her and Kuan go help Feng with Zhi."

"Okay" the two said at the same time, while running to get some supplies. But not before bumping into each other and as they started the argue, Shui interrupted them.

"We should have let her drown in that river" Zhi muttered under his breath.

"No, she needed help Zhi" Feng replied while checking his blue eye and brushed wrist.

"And I heard that!" Rue yelled to them, making the others turn to her in shock because she really had heard it.

"How did you hear that?" Luan asked, while helping Shui with her wounds.

"I have magical powers" she replied but when she sensed the confused expresion she had to laugh while saying; "just kidding, you didn't really believe that did you?"

"No, of course not!" He said with a nervous laugh. "But then what's the real reason?"

"I'm blind remember, my hearing and sense of smell are better" she explained, while sometimes flinching in pain.

"Ow, yeah."

"Okay, I'm done. Your leg is broken and you have a few bruised ribs but that's how we already found you in the river" Shui finally said.

Rue felt that she had new bandages around her waist and also around her leg.

_Great that leg was just getting better _she thought, while trying to stand up with her staff. She began to slip away but Luan helped her up.

"Thanks" Rue said to him.

"You're welcome" He replied with a smile.

They walked to Feng and Kuan to see that they were also done with helping Zhi. Zhi stood up with ease and was about to walk further when Kuan held him back and gave him a hard poke in his hip.

Zhi grunted a little before saying with a loud sigh; "Feng wants that I apologize to you, so I'm… I'm" Kuan gave him another hard poke so he spat out; "sorry".

Zhi gave a little glare and growl towards the lynx, who found it funny and snickered.

When Shui gave her a little glare too she mumbled; "I'm sorry too".

"Good since were all friends now, can you tell us your name!" Kuan said excited.

"My name is Rue."

"Okay, well were do you live?" Feng asked.

"Uhm… I have a home but I was actually traveling to the village Chengyang."

"We too! Can she come with us?" Luan asked followed by his brother; "yeah, please!"

"Well if she wants" Shui and Feng replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay then" she finished with a smile.

"What!" Zhi screamed, earning another poke from Kuan.

"Is there a problem Zhi?" Feng asked the panther with a glare.

"Grr… No, nothing" he mumbled under his breath.

"Good, come we'll travel to Chengyang and then go our own ways" he replied, while walking further.

Kuan and Luan followed him, half running and half jumping. After them Zhi followed, mumbling a little under his breath, then Shui and as last Rue, who leaned heavily on her staff while walking.

It was night and Rue sat around a campfire with her new friends, it was dark in the forest and the only light came from the fire itself.

"You know, since your traveling in a group, do you have a name?" Rue asked after a while.

"Well, yes but we don't use it that much" Feng answered.

"What is it?"

"The Traveling Shadows" Luan answered her.

"Well, that fits" she replied with a little smile.

"Yeah, some children of a little village made it up" Kuan replied.

They ate silent for a while when Rue asked another question.

"So, Luan and Kuan, are you guys twins?"

"Yeah! But Luan is the stupid one" Kuan replied, while snickering.

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid" he said, a little annoyed.

"That's not true!" Kuan yelled back.

"It is!"

The two eventually ended up in a little fight while rolling over the floor and hitting each other.

"Uhm… do they do that a lot?" Rue asked, while watching the brothers fight.

"Yeah but don't worry about that" Shui replied.

"Hey, Rue, how is your leg doing?" Feng asked.

"Better, I think, but it will heal."

"So how did you end up in that river?" Shui asked.

"Well me and my friends were fighting a little army when the leader managed to throw me of the cliff, one of my friends got me but I… I let go," she said, while looking down.

"Why did you let go?"

"Otherwise she would have fallen with me. And I wasn't going to let that happen."

"And were are your friends now?"

"Like I said we were traveling to Chengyang, I hope they continued without me, like I told them."

"So you'll meet your friends in the village, right?" Kuan joined the conversation between them, since he and Luan had now stopped fighting.

"I hope so" she replied with a smile, but then asked; "and you guys, how did you meet?"

They looked at each other before everyone of them, except Zhi said: "very long story".

"Well I have all the time."

"Well okay."

* * *

_(Feng's past [20 years ago])_

_An 18-year-old Feng was flying through the air with his group of friends; they were holding a contest to see who was the fastest._

_"I'm going to win this time, Feng!" One of his friends yelled over the sound of the wind._

_"In your dreams, Bai!" Feng replied, while passing his friend._

_"Yes, I've won, again!" Feng yelled to his friends, while passing the last tree (the finish)._

_Feng and his friends landed on the soft grass under the high trees. The whole group were eagles, some black, some brown but only one was white, and that one was his best friend Bai._

_"Aw man, not fair!" One of them complained, making the others laugh._

_"Hey, it's not my fault I win so many times" Feng replied with a chuckle._

_"Come on guys it's getting late let's get back to the village." One of them said._

_"Okay, come on!" Feng replied while getting ready to fly back, followed by the others._

_They flew up to the high mountain, leaving the big forest that lay at the bottom. Soon they arrived in the village, which was pretty small with not many houses._

_"See you guys tomorrow" Feng said, leaving the group and heading home._

_He arrived at a little hut, which was his house, and greeted his mother, father and little brother. His family was not very rich but since all the villagers weren't exactly millionaires, it wasn't that bad._

_When he looked closer his mother actually looked a little worried._

_"Hey mom, is something wrong?" Feng asked_

_Before his mother could answer his father, who stood next to her, said; "we heard news about another village planning an attack"._

_"What? Why would they do that?"_

_"We don't know yet, but people already volunteered to protect the village."_

_"So can I help too?"_

_"Absolutely not. You're going with your mother, brother and other villagers to a safer place."_

_"No way, I want to help!" _

_"No and that's it!"_

_"But dad-"_

_"I said no"_

_"And what if I join a group with my friends?"_

_His father seemed troubled by this, apparently his son really wanted to protect the village with them._

_"Fine… But only if they go too. And I'll keep an eye on you"_

_"Thanks dad" he said with a smile._

_The next morning Feng went to his friends to ask them if they want to volunteer too but apparently his friends already knew about the news and wanted to ask him the same thing._

_"So you guys want to volunteer too?"_

_"Yeah! We're not gonna to let our village down."_

_The rest of the week the friends continued to make plans with rest of the volunteers while the other villagers, such as older people, women and children packed for the evacuation._

_The day of the fight you could sense the tension everywhere, the villagers where evacuated and now they just had to wait._

_Feng had said goodbye to his mother and father. But to his father's disappointment, Feng was in the group that was supposed to hold the enemies back and he was in the group that was supposed to fight when they got through them. _

_Feng had promised his mother to be back and told his father he won't let them get through unless he was dead. Of course he never knew what would really happen…_

_The fight began and Feng fought close to his friends. The other eagles had armors, which indicated that they were obviously coming from a richer town._

_Feng kicked one in the head and blew some away with a hard blast from his wings. He then grabbed a sword from the unconscious eagle and continued to fight._

_Bai and some other guys were fighting in the air and knocked many down. Feng was fighting an eagle and didn't notice one had sneaked up behind him, luckily Bai had come down and kicked the eagle down._

_"Thanks" Feng said to his friend._

_"No problem" Bai replied and continued to fight on the ground with Feng._

_They soon found out that a part of the army was missing but they got the answer when they came back with… firework?_

_"What are they doing with firework?" Bai asked Feng._

_But Feng could already guess._

_"Oh no…"_

_"What?" Bai asked confused._

_"Those aren't normal fireworks! Those are-" …_

_Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud explosion followed by a lot of smoke. He could here coughing and some people scream. Nobody could see something but he swore he heard people getting captured._

_"Feng!"_

_He knew that voice… it was Bai!_

_"Bai? Where are you guys!" He screamed back but had to duck for a sword. He turned around and kicked three eagles in their stomach._

_"Feng run!"_

_"No!"_

_"Run!"_

_"But-"_

_"RUN!"_

_Feng didn't know what he had to do but eventually he started to flee. He knew that they were taken captured but what worried him the most was that they got through his group. So now his father had to fight._

* * *

"I continued to fly for days and eventually got tired. I didn't want to stop, I didn't know what happened to my friends and I never saw my family again" Feng finished his story.

"That's horrible" Rue said.

"But things turned better" Feng replied with a little smile.

* * *

_(Shui's past [20 years ago])_

_A 10-year-old Shui was playing tag with his friends outside. He lived in a small but rich village with his parents; his father had an important job while his mother stayed home to watch him._

_The village had a few hills, a harbor, schools and many play grounds._

_"Ha! Got you Shui!" Wei shouted when he tagged his friend on the shoulder._

_Wei was one of his best friends; he also was a mountain cat with brown fur and yellow clothes. His other friend was Bing; he was the son of the leader of the village and had dark grey fur with green and red clothes._

_"Okay then I'll get you, Bing!" Shui replied while running after his other friend._

_"Good luck with that" Bing replied with a grin._

_Shui continued to play with his friends when suddenly an eagle boy shows up._

_"G-guys?" Wei begins to ask._

_"Yeah?" Bing replies._

_"Who's that?"_

_"Who's who?"_

_"I think he means him" Shui says, now seeing the eagle._

_The boy seemed to be exhausted and was ready to fall unconscious every minute._

_"Hello? Who are you?" Shui asked._

_But before he could answer he fell. Unconscious._

_"What happened to him?" Bing asked in shock._

_"How should I know?" Wei replied (also in shock)._

_"I'll get my mom" Shui says and runs to his home._

_When he arrives at his house and searches for his mother he sees her working in the backyard, planting some flowers. The house is pretty big; white on the outside and a garden with many flowers. It has two floors and at least seven windows._

_"Mommy!" Shui yelled, a little out of breath._

_"Yes sweetie?" His mother replied but when she looked up; "is something wrong?"_

_"T-there's some boy in the village, a-an eagle, but he passed out. Can you help?"_

_"Oh… I'm coming" she said before following her son outside._

_As she continued to follow her son to the boy she eventually saw him lying on the ground._

_"He looks horrible!" she said._

_"Will he be okay?" Wei asked._

_"Yes, he's just very exhausted although he has a few wounds" she replied, while looking at the boy._

_"Boys, get some help, we need to get him inside our house!" she said. And with that the boys soon found some people to help._

_- (next day) -_

_"Hey mom, I think he's awake" Shui whispered to his mother as he saw the boy open his eyes a little._

_"Really? Hello, who are you?" she asked, when she also saw him awake._

_"I-I'm Feng. Where am I?" Feng asked confused, while trying to stand up._

_"You are in the little village Zhaoxing but you should rest" she said, while pushing him down again._

_"No, really, I'm fine" he replied._

_"Well, okay but later you really have to rest"._

_"Yes ma'am"._

_While his mother walked out of the room, Shui stayed with Feng._

_"Uh… Hello?"_

_"Hi!"_

_"Who are you?"_

_"I'm Shui"._

_"So, how did you guys found me?"_

_"We were playing outside when you showed up and passed out"._

_"Well, if you put it like that is sounds easy" Feng mumbled under his breath._

_"Want to come outside?"_

_"Maybe later"._

_"Okay" after that Shui walked after his mom, leaving Feng alone in his room._

_The next day, when Feng already felt a little better, Shui decided to take him to his friends and have fun. Shui could see Feng was nervous in the new village but also curious about what it looked like._

_"Hey guys!" Shui yelled to his friends when he saw them standing in the distance._

_"Hey Shui and uh… what's your name actually?" Wei asked Feng._

_"Feng" he replied._

_"How old are you?"_

_"Eighteen"._

_"Okay, want to play?" Bing asked._

_"Uhm… okay but I think I'm going to explore the village after that"._

_"Why can't you just take us while you're exploring the village?" Shui asked._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Can you fly with us on your back?"_

_"I… uh… I think so" Feng replied a little unsure._

_"Awesome!" Shui said, excited; "please!"_

_"Okay" he said, while letting them climb on his back. "Hold on tight" and he flew away._

_He could hear the excited shouts from the children and could only laugh about the enthusiastic 10-year-old boys._

_The next years Feng stayed in the village and became Shui's adoptive brother, the two always were together but of course Feng had his own friends too._

_When Shui turned seventeen and Feng already was twenty-five they started travelling._

* * *

"And that's our story actually, after a few years we met the others" Shui finished.

"But how did you met the others then?" Rue asked.

"That's something they can tell" he replied, looking at Zhi.

"Why does she have to know my past?" Zhi mumbled.

"Well Luan and Kuan could tell but their story it isn't very long" Shui replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We were orphans" Luan replied, not even sad. "And when we where eight, Feng, Shui and Zhi took us in because nobody wanted us" Kuan finished the sentence in the same tone as his brother.

"Why did nobody want you?"

"We don't know" they replied at the same time.

"Well are you going to tell you story or not, Zhi?" Feng eventually asked him.

"Fine…"

* * *

_(Zhi's past [11 years ago])_

_A 12-year-old Zhi was playing outside with his younger sister. They were playing tag when the bullies of the town came towards them._

_"Hey black eyes, we want money do you have some?" One of them asked, while picking Zhi up. (Zhi has black eyes)._

_"No, I don't and stop calling me black eyes" Zhi replied while struggling to get loose._

_"So, we're getting cocky huh?" the other one said while giving him a punch in the stomach._

_Zhi cringed in pain as he felt the fist in his stomach. The bullies didn't stop punching and eventually left him there on the ground._

_"Zhi are you okay?" his sister asked, Zhi could see she had tears in her eyes._

_He groaned in pain; "Daiyu… get… dad, please"._

_Daiyu run to the house but their father wasn't home, so she called for her mom"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"What is it?" their mother came hurried out of the kitchen._

_"The bullies have beaten Zhi again"._

_"Oh no…"_

_"You have to come" Daiyu said, while dragging her mother with her._

_When they arrived, their mother picked Zhi up and brought him home. Zhi stayed in bed for the whole day and stayed home for the next two days._

_"I hate those bullies," he mumbled under his breath._

_"Hey Zhi, want to play?"_

_"Sure" he replied with a little smile. When he looked into those big and bright blue eyes he just couldn't say no and he didn't now how but his little sister could always cheer him up._

_The next days his father only came home quickly until Zhi decided to ask him what was going on._

_"Dad?"_

_"What is it Zhi, I'm in a bit of a hurry" his father replied._

_"Yeah that's what I wanted to ask, what is going on?"_

_His father let out a sigh before saying; "listen actually nobody can know this, but some people think there's going to be an attack on the village"._

_"What!"_

_"Don't tell anyone!" he tried to calm his son down._

_"We're already making plans, so I'll tell you more when I know more. Okay?"_

_"Yes daddy."_

_"Good. Now go play with you sister, or something" he said, while he stroked his son's head._

_A week after his father told him about it, the attack actually took place. It wasn't a big army but they killed many people. Mostly because they continued to put all the houses on fire._

_The army was approaching the part of the city where Zhi lived._

_"Zhi listen to me, we're going to have to run and you have to continue to run no matter what. You understand?"_

_"Yes" Zhi replied, a little scared. He could see his mother and sister close to crying and they started to run._

_They run to the forest, joined by other families, but soon the attackers had already caught up with them and were now shooting arrows at the running families._

_On of them struck his mother, his father ran to her but she wouldn't be able to walk anymore. Despite of what his father told him Zhi stopped running._

_"Zhi, you have to run!" His father told him._

_"But I don't want to leave you" Zhi replied, torn between two things._

_"Here take your sister, you have to run…"_

_He wanted to say something but when he saw the look in his fathers eyes Zhi took his sister and run, he could hear her crying for her parents and he also wanted to stay with them._

_But he had no choice._

_He and his sister continued to run and eventually hid in a cave. They had escaped the army but lost their parents. _

_A few months later Zhi and his sister were still wandering on the streets. His sister had a hard time but she was only eight years after all. _

_He decided that he wanted something better for her, so he left her at an orphanage. He didn't want to do it because he now would leave his only family member._

_He gave his sister a last hug and left._

* * *

"A few weeks later I met Feng and Shui, I stayed with them and started travelling too. But one day, when we went back to the village, the orphanage appeared to be burned down. Nobody survived, everyone says it wasn't my fault but I miss my little sister every day" Zhi finished his story as well.

Nobody said a thing for a while until Rue noticed something.

"Zhi?"

"What."

"Are you crying?"

Everybody turned towards Zhi to see that the fur under his eyes actually was a little wet.

"No…" he tried to cover it, while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes you were" Rue replied with a teasing smile: "want a hug?"

"No, are you crazy?" he mumbled.

"Come here" she said, while giving Zhi a hug and despite his protest he eventually returned the hug, still crying on her shoulder.

After the hug, Feng said; "well it's getting late we should get some sleep" while walking to his sleeping mat.

After Feng, Shui and the twins had laid down, Rue was about the lay down to but Zhi stopped her.

"Uh… Rue".

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome" she replied with a little smile and they went to sleep too.

* * *

Well Rue is still alive and okay ;) And it seems she has new friends too. Sorry the past stories were so short!  
And yes Zhi wears no shirt since a lot of the boys in Kung Fu Panda don't were one and I thought 'why not?'

For those who wanna now how old 'The Travelling Shadows' now are;

Feng is 38  
Shui is 30  
Zhi is 23  
Luan and Kuan are 15

Please read and don't forget to leave a review :D


	10. Chapter 10 A little Look at the Spies

After Rue and the others found out about Zhi's soft side and how they met, they're are still travelling ;)  
(So sorry for the long wait but school started again and it's like it never ended. I have so many tests! So uhm, I'll try to post as fast as I can).

* * *

It was morning in the forest and Rue and the Travelling Shadows were already walking towards Chengyang. You could see the sun beginning to rise between the trees but there weren't many other animals (at least not in this part of the forest).

Although it was pretty early, Luan and Kuan didn't seem to be tired at all and were just as enthusiastic as always. This time the two were climbing in the high trees followed by jumping out of them.

"Hey, Rue!" Luan yelled from the tree.

"Yes?" she replied back, looking up.

"Come over here" Kuan yelled too.

"Which tree are you in?"

"Just follow our voices" they both yelled.

"Well that's easy" she mumbled before following their voices to the tree. "Okay, why did I have to come?"

"Can you swing your staff at the tree?"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Ugh… fine."

She made a hard swing before throwing the staff into the tree, the tree shook hard, followed by the screams of Luan and Kuan. The two fell out of the tree, flat on their faces, with a loud _thud._

Rue gasped in shock while she walked towards the two: "Are you guys okay?"

She heard them groan before both jumping up and yell: "That was awesome!"

"Urgh…" Rue sighed, annoyed but also relieved.

"Let's go again" Kuan said, before they both went to the trees again.

"Are they always like this?" Rue asked to Shui.

"Yes, they are" he replied.

"But you get used to it" Feng said.

"They're just enjoying life, I think" Shui replied, a little snickering.

"I think their just annoying" Zhi mumbled.

"Come on Zhi, I think they're sometimes pretty fun" Rue said with a little teasing smile.

The panther sighed before walking further again.

"I think he's still embarrassed because he cried on your shoulder" Feng said.

"I think he's finally loosing up" Shui replied, still laughing a little.

Eventually they all continued to walk further, save Luan and Kuan, who were still jumping off and climbing in the trees.

They had already walked for a few hours and it would be night soon. Suddenly Rue stopped while holding her staff horizontal next to her. Rue had expected everyone would stop as well but Zhi, who was not paying attention, bumped into the staff.

While groaning and rubbing his forehead he yelled; "why did you stop!"

"Be quiet" she hissed; "I thought I heard something".

They continued to look around for a while but saw nothing.

"I don't see any-" Luan started to say but was interrupted by three crocs and two boars bandits jumping out of the bushes.

"Bandits" Zhi mumbled under his breath.

Soon Zhi, Feng and Shui were fighting against the crocs, while Rue and Luan and Kuan were fighting the boars.

As the croc charged towards Zhi he jumped into the air and made a back flip, followed by a kick to the jaw and when he landed again a punch in the stomach. The croc soon recovered and kicked Zhi in the back, making him fall on his stomach. Zhi jumped up and did a handstand followed by a roundhouse kick to the croc's face.  
The croc wanted to swipe Zhi's feet from under him with his tail but Zhi jumped in time and delivered a final blow to the croc.

Feng and Shui were fighting, back-to-back, with the other two crocs. Feng was using his wings to block the attacks from the croc in front of him and sometimes to cover Shui, while Shui managed to kick the croc several times in the stomach and his jaw.  
One of the crocs jumped and delivered a kick towards Shui, making the mountain cat fall on the ground. Feng flew into air, followed by diving down towards the two and knocking them of their feet. After he helped Shui up they both delivered a hard punch to the crocs, knocking them unconscious.

Rue was fighting against one of the boars, using her new learned kung fu skills and, of course, her staff. As the boar was about to punch her, she jumped in the air and delivered a kick to his nose, followed by a strong blow of her staff.  
The boar managed to punch her, while throwing her back and grabbing her staff. Because Rue could only feel the vibrations with her staff and hands she now had to fight on all fours. She rushed towards the boar, followed by a series of strong kicks to his stomach.  
By pushing him back he was distracted for a minute, enough time for Rue to grab her staff back and giving one hard blow that knocked him into a tree.

Luan and Kuan were inseparable, that's why they always 'fought' together but because the two brothers didn't had much experience with fighting (and the others were still teaching them) they just saw it, like they almost see everything, like a fun game.  
The two started with throwing berries and little rocks at the boar, annoying him and probably making him lose his concentration. When they crossed the line the boar attacked them.  
They both climbed in the trees and after a few seconds they jumped out on the boar. They punch him several times on the head and jump of him again. After that they start throwing things again.  
The two couldn't hold their laughter anymore, which also annoyed the boar. As last they both jumped and kicked the boar in the stomach but he recovered and was charging towards them.  
The boys had their backs turned and couldn't see him coming. Only before he could reach them Zhi knocked him aside, making him crash into a tree and defeated him so.

"Thanks" they said.

"Never turn your back on your opponent. But you're welcome" he replied.

Soon the bandits withdrew and ran away, while the boars carried the two unconscious crocs.

"Woohoo!" Luan and Kuan both yelled, while jumping: "That was awesome."

The others couldn't hold their laughter anymore because of the silly brothers. But when they calmed down they noticed something; "hey, guys, this is a pretty good camping spot. Let's camp here."

After they had set the camp, they made a fire and were now eating around it. After they were done Feng realized something of the night before.

"Hey Rue, we have told you our stories but you didn't told us yours."

"Yeah he's right Rue" Luan said; "please tell," Kuan finished with a smile.

"Well uh, okay" she replied.

...

"And then I woke up and met you guys, the rest you already know" she finished her story.

"So you're friends with the masters of the Jade Palace?" Luan asked.

"And you train there too?" Kuan followed.

"Yes."

"Awesome" they both replied.

"Well, that's a pretty cool story" Shui said.

"But can you see someone in a tree or not?" Feng asked.

"Yes, but only with my hands, not my staff."

"And air attacks?"

"Sometimes, most of the time I hear them coming" she replied. "It was actually pretty annoying, like when I was little at the orphanage and someone threw a ball at me, I sometimes wasn't able to catch it."

At that comment she heard the twins snicker a little.

"But you don't know how you ended up in that orphanage?" Zhi asked.

"No, sad enough, I don't" she replied, looking down.

"Well, I'm tired. And not only from the fight. Let's get some sleep" Shui suggested.

Soon they all lay down on their sleeping mats, and fell asleep.

* * *

Bao sat in his room when Lin and Chao walked in, bowing.

"I see you're back officer Chao. How did it go?" Bao asked the lion, with a calm voice.

"We assume both tigers are dead, Master" Chao replied, standing up.

"What do you mean with assume?" he asked, with a slight growl.

"Well, the last time I saw them, one of them was hanging at the edge of a cliff and it was impossible that Master Tigress could have pulled her up."

"Then why didn't you stay?"

"Otherwise we would have lost. We had to retreat."

"Hmm… okay then for this time I'll not make a big deal of it. Go back and prepare more plans. I still want you to find the other survivors."

"But that's going to be impossible" Lin said.

"I don't care, now go!"

After that, Lin and Chao both run out of the room, to tell their orders to the other officers.

Meanwhile the other snow leopard officer was walking through the corridors searching for his partner.

"There you are, Yanshu" a black hawk replied, when he saw him coming.

"Yes, sorry that I'm late but the only news I got is that Bao still wants the other survivors and thinks both tigers are dead" Yanshu replied.

"Okay then, I'll report it to the Masters" he said while flying away.

The leopard checked for one more time if anyone had seen them but when he saw no one, he walked away too.

* * *

Well it seems we've met the spies of the Jade Palace ;) And one of them is a officer!

Sorry this chapter is a little short but please review :D


	11. Chapter 11 Reunited and Arriving

So now, Rue and the Travelling Shadows are almost in Chengyang but Luan and Kuan just can't seem to stay out of trouble ;)  
Again a long wait I know, but school is so much and I just don't seem to have a little writing 'boost' as you can call it.

* * *

It was morning and after the group had finished their breakfast they were already walking towards Chengyang. The sun was up and sometimes they even saw some animals walking by, who were either also going to Chengyang or just came from it.  
Luan and Kuan were, as always, playing around a little and annoying some people. Now they were throwing berries on a panda and a monkey.

"Hey, stop it!" the monkey yelled.

"Calm down Monkey they're just playing" Po said.

"Well I think their _playing_ is _annoying_" Monkey replied.

They continued to walk but soon Po also found it annoying and yelled at them. Luan and Kuan however didn't saw the tiger standing behind them until it let out a loud roar and tackled them to the ground.

* * *

"Hey, where are Luan and Kuan?" Rue asked, when she noticed the two were gone.

"Since we're close to Chengyang, probably annoying some villagers" Zhi said.

At that moment they heard a loud growl, followed by two terrified screams.

"Wait a minute, weren't that Luan and Kuan?" Rue asked.

"Oh no, I told them not to mess with the wrong people!" Shui said with a sigh.

"Come on, hurry" Feng said, while he already flew away, followed by Shui, Rue and Zhi.

When they arrived they saw that a tigress had tackled the two and was standing over them.

_"Rue, throw your staff in the air" _Zhi whispered, when he knew the tiger hadn't noticed them.

_"What? Why?" _she whispered back.

_"Just do it!" _he whispered in a more demanding tone.

_"Fine!"_

Rue threw her staff horizontal in the air and Feng then blew it away towards the tiger, making her fall on her back, so Luan and Kuan could crawl back a little.

Soon a mantis, a crane, a monkey, a viper, a fox (with a chameleon on his shoulder) and a panda joined the tigress.

"Tigress are you okay?" the viper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied, while rubbing her head.

She picked the staff up: "wait a minute, I recognize this staff."

Tigress looked around and soon saw Rue standing in the distance.

"Rue?"

_I recognize that voice _Rue thought, while putting her hand on the ground. Now she knew for sure.

"Tigress!" she yelled happily, while running to hug her friend.

"I thought you were dead!" Tigress replied.

"Well luckily, I'm not" Rue said with a smile, while turning to the others and giving them a hug too.

"But what happened? How did you survive?" Po asked, of course happy to see his friend back.

"Well the only thing I remember was the long fall before hitting water and when I woke up again it appeared they had saved me" she answered, while pointing towards the group behind her.

The others looked up to see five boys staring at them, two of them more then the others.

_"Dude, we just shot berries at two of the masters…" Luan whispered to his brother.  
_

_"I know" Kuan whispered back before they both, after a little silence, replied; "awesome…"  
_

"So you rescued Rue?" Monkey asked.

"Uh… yes" Shui answered, after exchanging a quick look with Feng and Zhi.

"Thank you so much! We actually really don't know how to thank you" Viper said with a big smile on her face. They all had been sad that their friend wasn't there anymore (or so they thought) but like she had whished they still travelled to Chengyang and were now happier then ever to see her alive.

"We actually don't want anything, we're just glad we could help" Feng replied.

"Really?"

The group nodded, followed by Zhi saying; "well, since Rue is back with her friends now, I think we should go".

"But can't you stay?" Rue asked, while also getting her staff back.

"Yeah you can't just go. Besides I still want to get revenge on those two" Monkey said, while pointing to the twins, who were just snickering.

"Well, I think we can stay for a few days and from then we'll see how it goes" Feng suggested.

As the rest of the group nodded, Rue smiled and looked around her: "Hey, where is Master Shifu?"

"He's still at the camp. We were exploring this place a little and then we wanted to travel further to Chengyang" Tigress replied.

"Well come on then" Rue said, while walking a little further and was soon joined by the others.

When they reached the camp, they saw Master Shifu meditating on his staff. They walked towards him but he had already heard them coming and opend his eyes.

"Rue?" he asked, his eyes widening, while he saw the tiger standing in front of him.

"Hello master" Rue said with a little smile.

"But how? We thought you were-" Shifu stared but was interrupted by Rue, who held her paw up.

"Dead? I know, I thought that too but I was saved" she answered.

"By who?"

"Them" Po said, while pointing towards the group behind them.

"Well this is wonderfull!" the master said, while jumping of his staff. "And how are we going to thank these boys?"

"We already asked master but they don't want anything" Viper answered.

"Really?"

"Yes, Grandmaster. We, if it's okay, would like to stay a few days with you in Chengyang but then we think we'll travel further" Feng said.

"Very well then, let's have a quick lunch and then go to Chengyang" master Shifu said.

they all had lunch and talked with each other. They got to know a little more about one another and soon were on their way to Chengyang again.

* * *

As they walked in the village they could see all kinds of stuff on the little stands and also the beautiful landscape. But, of course, the two brothers were playing around again.

"Could you please stop playing around for a moment?" Zhi asked with a long sigh.

"Maybe" Luan said, followed by Kuan: "But why should we?"

They started laughing and were about to play around again before they got a little knock on the head from Rue's staff. The two looked up while grubbing the back of their head.

"Fine" Luan mumbled, "but no longer then two minutes" Kuan said with a grin.

"Five" Rue said.

"No way!" Kuan replied.

"I can also just hit you again" she said, while raising her staff a little.

"Okay, okay!" The brothers replied, while already holding their hands up in defense,

"Good" Rue said with a little smile.

"So, Guo, where is your general?" Shifu asked, after a little silence.

"Uhm… he should be here somewhere" Guo said, while looking around. "Ow, there he is!" he said, while pointing towards on of the stands.

* * *

Hm... a little short but Rue is finally back with the others ;)

Please read & review!


	12. Chapter 12 General Kun

Hello! Back with a new chapter and sorry for taking so long but I just can't seem to write a lot in one time. I don't know what it is but it's annoying me! Anyway, here's chapter 12!

* * *

As they looked to where the fox was pointing they saw a tall male tiger with big muscles, wearing a black vest and dark blue pants. He looked around and soon saw the group looking at him.  
But before he could say something to one of the other man that were standing beside him he stopped himself as he recognized two of them.

"Guo? Ju?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Hello, general" Guo replied, while walking towards him with Ju on his shoulder.

"But why are you here? Weren't you spying for us in Bao's army?"

"Yeah but then we sort of got captured by them" Guo said, while pointing towards the Masters.

Kun looked at the group and stopped at the two tigers. He was about to say something but stopped himself again and turned to Guo and Ju: "And who are they?"

"They're the masters of the Jade Palace and the other group helped our friend out so they're also staying with us for a while" Ju replied.

"So, why are they here?" Talking in a softer tone, thinking the group wouldn't hear.

Guo was about to say something but was interrupted my Master Shifu who stepped forward, and had obviously still heard it.

"I'm Grandmaster Shifu. I wanted to talk to you about this Bao. And I asked Guo and Ju to bring us to you" he explained.

"Hm… okay then. Come with us, we have set up a little camp outside this village" Kun replied after he thought it over.

As the group walked with Kun and two of his friends they saw the little camp coming in view. Kun walked in front while talking with Shifu. Behind him were the two other tigers that were with him, followed by the others.  
When they arrived the camp was actually larger then expected. There were several tents, probably were they slept and then two larger ones, which probably were for cooking and meetings.

In the camp were not only tigers but also a lot of other animals, like reindeers, owls, foxes, and many others.  
They all looked up from what they were doing and watched the group and general curious. The two tigers that had been walking with the Masters (and Guo and Ju) now walked away and joined a group of other animals.

They eventually walked into one of the big tents and sat down.

"So why did you want to meet me?" Kun asked while looking at them.

"Several days ago Bao's army attacked us. We defeated them and met Guo and Ju but when we went to travel to Chengyang we were attacked again and it was obvious their target was Tigress." Shifu said followed by a little pause. "And as you are one of the ten survivors of the Zhen village we wanted to ask you if you might know why Bao is after Master Tigress."

_She does remind me of someone but I do not know who _Kun thought. Kun looked at Tigress and for a few seconds they locked eyes. _Or maybe I do._

"And you really don't have any clue why they are after her?" he asked, not taking his eyes of them.

"Well they think Tigress is the only child that survived the attack" Viper said.

"I see." He said and continued after a little pause: "And you think that too?"

The Master exchanged a few glances before they ended up looking at Tigress.

"I do not know anything about my past except that I grew up in an orphanage and was adopted by Master Shifu" she answered calmly, although you still could see she was troubled.

"Okay then, well lets just say you are the only child that survived, which I highly doubt as I believe there were three children that survived but-" he started to continue but was interrupted by Tigress: "What do you mean wich you highly doubt?"

"Well, all the survivors said there were three children that survived."

"And did you find them?" Monkey asked.  
"No, but if you are one of them,..." he continued while turning to Tigress again: "...and you don't know anything about it. Are willing to learn about it?"

"Yes."

"Very well then. If you will stay here I maybe can help you get the memory back."

"Then we'll stay here," Shifu said.

"And we'll stay too" Feng replied.

"Are you sure?" Rue asked but already got her answer as all the boys nodded.

"Follow me, I'll show you were you can stay" Kun said, while standing up.

"Oh, you don't have to place tents for us" Shifu replied, also standing up.

"Why not?"

"We already have enough of them, we only need a spot were a can set them up."

"Same goes for us" Shui said.

"Okay then. Follow me," he continued, while walking out of the tent.

As they passed the other tents they received a few curious glances and eventually Kun pointed out two spots were they could stay.

"I'm sorry we couldn't give something more luxurious for the Master of the Jade Palace but-" Kun started but was stopped by Shifu: "That's alright general".

He smiled before saying: "Dinner will be at sundown" and walking away.

"Sundown!" Po exclaimed, obviously already hungry.

"Here Po, I got an apple for you but you'll really have to wait till sundown for more" Rue said, while grabbing an apple from here backpack and giving it to Po.

But she could hear the others, trying to hold in their laugh because of the silly panda.

"Well let's start with the camp then" Mantis said.

And soon they were all too busy with setting up the camp to notice the black hawk flying towards them until he landed on Rue's shoulder.

She gave a jerk of surprise but was silenced at the hawks comment: "Wow, calm down I won't do anything."

As the others now also noticed the hawk on Rue's shoulder they stopped and walked towards them.

"Who are you?" Rue asked, while she held her arm out

"I am Jingjie and I'm one of the spies of the Jade Palace" Jingjie answered, while hopping on to her outstretched arm.

"And what kind of news do you have for us?" Master Shifu asked the hawk.

"Well my partner didn't had much news and my trip to you all took longer then I thought but we know that Bao still wants the ten survivors" he replied.

"Then we'll have to warn the general" Rue said.

"But wait a minute, why doesn't he want Tigress anymore?" Crane asked.

"Well, that's because they think both Master Tigress and this girl here fell and are… Dead" Jingjie replied, while pointing at Rue and hesitating at the last word.

"What!" The two groups exclaimed and making Jingjie flinch a little.

"Well, yes, they think they fell down the cliff."

After a little silence (as everyone was to stunned to speak) Feng spoke up: "Well, if you think about it it's actually kind of normal they think they're dead".

"What do you mean Feng?" Zhi asked.

"Well, from what I know Rue actually fell down the cliff and Tigress tried to pull her up. But the army left before she fell so they never saw if Tigress fell too."

"That is true" Shifu replied.

"Anyway, thank you for the news Jingjie" Rue said, now turning to the hawk.

"You're welcome" he replied: "And I'm sure we'll meet again" he said before taking off and disappearing in the clouds.

"Well, we'll discuss this later. Let's go on with the camp" Shifu said, followed by the others picking up their work again.

* * *

And so we finally meet the general! Wonder what will happen next ;) Again, all tips and comments are welcome. Please read and review :D


	13. Chapter 13 Memories

Wow, what a long time! So sorry you guys but I have a chapter, do I have my in inspiration back? No, no I don't but I'll really try as I really want to finish this story. Well I'll just let you read now ;D

* * *

It was night and as the camp was done everybody sat around a huge campfire. The sun was already down and the only light you could see were some lights of the Chengyang village and the huge fire itself. But besides the dark shadows of the trees, it gave a beautiful red-orange glow.  
As they were sitting around the fire some were telling stories, while the others were listening. Others played little games, while some were just staring into the fire while eating (much to Po's desire). Shifu and Kun were discussing about how things would go from now on, as were the Masters and the Traveling Shadows (save Luan and Kuan, because they were chasing each other around camp again).

"So everybody thinks you're dead, right?" Po asked, followed by nods from everybody else.

"Then we have two awesome, secret weapons!" He exclaimed happily, while holding up one fist and eating a dumpling with the other.

The group let out a big sigh at his response.

"Leave it to Po, to make this into that" Mantis replied, while finishing with his food.

"But somehow he has a point" Shui said, giving the panda a reason for a victory smile.

"Anyway… Tigress, do you already know how general Kun is going to help you restore your memory?" Crane asked.

"Well, no, I don't. But if it will help, that doesn't matter to me" Tigress replied.

"I wonder what it will be," Viper said.

"Me too" Rue responded.

Later they were interrupted by Shifu, who came walking towards them with general Kun.

"I think it's getting late we better get some goodnight rest" Kun spoke.

"The same goes for us" Shifu told his students.

And soon things were cleaned up, guards that would switch after a few hours were chosen and they went into their tents (even Rue).

After two days had passed the word about the Master had already spread over camp and they had been learning new people everyday. Some turned into really good friends like Guo, Ju and a few others, while others just wanted to fight in battle and that's that.  
The Masters were still following their usual training schedule (much to Po's disappointment) and Shifu noticed that Rue was already making progress. Even though they had been training hard and there was still a lot to work on, the Master and warriors in camp also had some fun. Like sitting around a campfire and sharing stories, or it were Po, Monkey, Luan and Kuan who were running around camp again or making up pranks much to Zhi's annoyance as it seemed they were particularly choosing him for their pranks. Kun had also been trying to help Tigress get her memory back but not with much success.

The next day Kun took Tigress a little outside the camp, to a little peaceful place in the woods, as he said.

"Where are we going?" Tigress asked, she usually didn't complain about walking but she got annoyed because Kun didn't want to tell her where they were going. And she already was annoyed because after two days of trying she still didn't remember anything from he past.

"I told you, you'll see it when we get there" Kun responded.

After Tigress let out another sigh she gave up and just continued to walk after Kun. When they eventually reached the little place it was a little circle formed field that was surrounded by trees. The river that surrounded Chengyang flowed peacefully next to it and in the middle of the field were about nine other tigers, sitting in meditating position.

"Wow, what is this?" Tigress asked, while looking around her.

"Because the other manners didn't work, we'll try group meditation" Kun answered. "You can sit over there," he said, after sitting down himself and pointing at a spot for her. Not knowing Rue had followed them and also set down near a tree, just close enough to hear them. After she sat down, she felt the glances of the other tigers resting on her.

"Tigress, meet the other nine survivors of the Zhen village, they've agreed to help me with getting your memory back" Kun said. And as Tigress looked at the tigers she actually hoped she would recognize them, but sadly, she didn't.

"Okay," Kun started. "I want you all to close your eyes and let all thoughts flow away, now think about only one thing… The attack on the Zhen village. If it becomes to much for some, you can always quit. Now try to share you memories with the others," Kun said.  
As Tigress also relaxed her body memories of others reached her mind. She saw the attack on many points of visions and started to recognize some places in the village. Eventually she also started to recognize people, names and how she had to run…

* * *

_Fire. That was all she could hear, see and smell. Burning houses, running and screaming people being murdered; her own friends hiding in their houses and then running to her mom and dad.  
_

_"Mom! They're attack the village! Where's dad?" A 7 year old Tigress screamed, while running to her mother.  
_

_"Don't worry, sweetie. It'll be okay." Her mother replied, while grabbing her daughter's paw and running to her other daughter's room.  
_

_"I want daddy!" Tigress screamed again, while running with her mother.  
_

_"I know, but first we're going to get your baby sister and then daddy will come to us." She replied, trying to keep her calm.  
_

_As they had reached the room now her mother still hold onto her paw and with her free arm scooped up the cub that was sleeping peacefully. The moment she looked at her children, she had to do her best not to cry. Why was this happening to them? As she rushed to the living room again, she was met by her husband.  
_

_"Gan, we need to go," she almost begged him.  
_

_"I know Kyona but I can't. I need to stay here with the other men that are fighting. You need to run with the girls."  
_

_"But I-" Kyona started but was interrupted by a firework that was thrown into the house.  
_

_"You need to go now! I need to fight for the village, and handle Bao." Gan said.  
_

_As Kyona started to run with her daughters, she looked at what was over of the village and that wasn't much. Then she spotted Kun.  
_

_"Kun!" She yelled over the noise.  
_

_As the tiger turned around he saw who had yelled his name: "Kyona? Where is Gan?" He yelled back.  
_

_As she reached him, she was already panting: "He's gone off… to fight Bao, you… need to help him."  
_

_"Okay, but you must keep going." Kun replied, while also taking off in the direction of his younger brother.  
_

_She did continued to run but it wasn't long before he way was blocked by one of Bao's helpers.  
_

_"Sweetie," she said while kneeling and turning towards Tigress. "I need you to take your sister and run, okay?"  
_

_"Run? But I don't want to leave you and dad!" She replied, with fear in her eyes.  
_

_"I know, I know but you need to run. Promise me you'll run, and take care off your little sister" Kyona said, close to tears now.  
_

_"O-Okay, mommy," Tigress eventually gave in. Kyona gave Tigress and the cub in her arms and one last hug: "I love you. Daddy and I love you both."  
_

_"I love you too mommy," she replied with tears in her eyes before running away. As she looked back one more time she saw how her mom fought the helper before more came and took her to Bao._

_She ran and ran but couldn't go back. It wasn't safe. As she looked down at her little sister she realized she wouldn't be able to take care for her. She was only seven!  
She had already been running and resting for two days through the woods without seeing anyone when suddenly, she heard voices. They sounded like… children? No there were a few adults too. Tigress hid behind a tree and saw three sheep with a few children but those weren't their own.  
_

_"Orphans?" Tigress whispered. "If I can't take of you," she said, while looking down at her sister: "Maybe they can".  
_

_Tigress waited till the night before she sneaked into the camp and laid her sister in the tent of the adults, she shook it a little so they would wake up and ran again. As she didn't see where she was going she tripped hit her head on something hard and was later found by someone she didn't even knew.  
The next thing she knew she woke up in Bao Gu Orphanage._

* * *

Because of Tigress expression Kun knew she had saw something, he knew she had her memories back.

"Gentlemen thank you for helping you can all go now," he said to the other tigers.

"And Tigress what did you see?" Kun continued while looking at her.

She was panting slightly and her eyes were wide open.

"I-I saw everything: the attack, my parents and you, I saw how I ran and… and I had a sister!" She blurted out at once.

"You saw me?" Kun asked a little confused.

"Yes."

"Alright, do you remember your parents names?" Kun asked calmly.

"Uhm, my mother's name was Kyona and my father's name was… uhm, Gan."

Kun looked down sadly and Tigress noticed it.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Gan was my little brother. Tigress… I am your uncle," he replied.

"What? But what happened to them?" She asked.

"Your parents didn't survive the attack, I'm sorry." He answered, while still looking down sadly.

"Why? Why did Bao start the attack in the first place?"

"I think it is time I told you a story Tigress."

* * *

Even though this felt kinda rushed I still liked the chapter what a story, poor Tigress ;) And next time we'll finally discover why Bao hates them so much ;D


End file.
